Let It Rain
by DiBye
Summary: AU One girl with a devastating past and the quirkiest of personalities. One boy with a hopeless future and caviler facade. And the summer that intertwines them and changes everything. NH BL LP
1. Summer Girls

**Let It Rain **

Summery: AU One girl with a devastating past and the quirkiest of personalities. One boy with a hopeless future and caviler facade. And the summer that intertwines them and changes everything. Friendships are challenged, families are torn, loyalties are betrayed, and love is found.

Pairings: Nathan and Haley / Lucas and Brooke / Lucas and Peyton / Possibly Others! 

Friendships: Haley and Lucas / Haley and Peyton / Haley and Brooke (Down the line) / Nathan and Brooke / and more!

Back story: Read to find out. By chapter 3 everything should be clear for the most part. Just try and stick with the story for at least that long and you won't be disappointed. 

Author's Note, Please Read: Okay so this story will be written a few different ways and I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. I will start most chapters with either a diary entry or a letter or something like that. There will also be things like that in other parts of chapters. But for the most part the story will not be told from any one persons point of view, just a general one. The diary/letters/ect. will be used to help you get in characters heads. There will also be a LOT of flashbacks. I will try and give you a taste of lots of characters so just be patient. Please comment and let me know how you like it. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One :: Summer Girls **

_New Kids On The block,had a bunch of hits  
Chinese food makes me sick.  
And I think it's fly when girls stop by for the summer,for the summer  
I like girls that wear Abercrombie and Fitch,  
I'd take her if I had one wish,  
But she's been gone since that summer..  
Since that summer_

Okay, so maybe any normal person in their right mind would be ashamed to say they new each and every word to LFO's Summer Girls. Maybe your average 16 going on 17 year old wouldn't dare incriminate themselves any further by writing those lyrics down on paper. But, guess what? I'm not just a normal teenage girl. I'm Haley Elizabeth James and I am what my good friend Lucas likes to call... an individual. Fine, he really uses the word weird, but I know he doesn't mean it. Well, now that the insanity that is my rambling is over I should probably try and explain what the hell I'm doing writing in this diary... yes that's right DIARY. I tried telling myself it was a journal, to make it sound cooler, but let's face it. I'm writing in a diary. More to the point, I'm rambling in a diary.

So, it all started when my most favorite person on God's green earth, (no that is NOT sarcasm, though you will hear a lot of that from me later on.) suggested that since I was going away for the summer (I'll explain that later. Promise.), I should keep a diary of my thoughts, feelings, important events, yada yada yada. Dear, sweet, Karen Roe. Karen is Lucas's mother and with out a doubt the closet thing to an angel this earth has. I'm serious, Mother Theresa has nothing on this woman. Given how much I adore Karen, I tried my best to let her down easy and explain that I really am not the 'diary type' whatever that is. I thought I had gotten through to her, but just yesterday she greeted me with a smile the size of China and this lovely navy blue diary.

She sat me down and talked to me for a while, trying to explain why she thought it was a good idea. At first I thought about just agreeing to write in it to make her happy. But, the more she talked the more I actually found myself warming up to the idea. I mean, maybe it will be good for me to get everything out and onto paper...

**Flashback - 1 Day Ago**

"Haley sweetheart, you are so important to me. From the second Lucas tugged your little hand through our front door I knew you were special." She said tearfully causing Haley's heart to break into a thousand pieces. How could she have refused this woman's advice after everything she had done for her. Why couldn't she have just agreed that writing in a diary was a good idea from the very beginning. 

"Oh, Karen you mean so much to me too! Who I am today is because of you. You have given me so much and I'll never be able to thank you for that." Haley said, harboring a great deal of emotion with in each word she spoke.

"You are the little girl I never had Haley, and you will never have to thank me for taking care of you. It's what mothers do." She replied letting a few salty tears make their way down her cheeks.

"Well, your the best mother in whole world." Haley stated feeling like she was 6 instead of 16 and not caring one bit. Despite the lack of genetic binding, Karen Roe was Haley James's mother in every way that counted.

"That right there is exactly why I love you. Honey you are a caring, generous, and truly wonderful young woman. And, you feel so deeply... so powerfully. After everything you've been through I know that you still stay hopeful. I know you try not to because you don't want to be let down and hurt. But after everything you're still vulnerable and I can see that." She said taking the younger girl's hand in her own.

"You can?" Haley asked softly, noticing the tears in her own eyes. The wetness was a foreign texture in the blonde's eyes. A long time ago she had realized that crying didn't get you anywhere, and she had stopped. But right then, right there in the presence of the one adult she felt safe with, she couldn't help but weep.

"Of course I can see it, mothers always can. You are so strong Haley. But I'm afraid that one day all of the fighting you've had to do to get by and the emotion you try to lock away, I'm afraid it'll get the best of you. I know you talk to Lucas and Peyton..." She trailed off trying to break through to the young girl she cared so much about.

"And you." Haley added quickly squeezing Karen's hand slightly. The Cafe' owner smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, and I am so glad you share yourself with us the way you do. But, I also am aware of the fact that you hold back... understandably so. There is so much inside of you sweetheart. This summer you're going away and I'm worried. Worried that phone calls and letters won't be enough. I'm not doubting you in any way, but I do think you need something to help you through. I want you to write in this diary because maybe getting the words on paper will help. Maybe writing down your thoughts or even just drawing doodles or playing with lyrics will help you." She said hoping with all of her heart that Haley would be okay over the summer.

"Do you really think it will make that much of a difference?" Haley asked after thinking about everything Karen had said.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I can just send my little girl away with out doing something to help. The past few years have been hell for you and yet you've managed to keep that beautiful heart of yours open. I just want to make sure it stays that way. Write in the diary Haley. Please, for me." She asked seriously. It took all of one second for Haley to make up her mind after that.

"Okay. I'll write in it Karen. I'll write in it everyday." She promised. Because maybe it wouldn't be so horrible. Maybe it would help her deal with her jumbled emotions. And because she would do absolutely anything for Karen... anything.

**End **

_Once the words 'Do it for me' came out of her mouth I was a goner. I mean, this woman took me into her home and gave me the safety and security I always yearned for. Hmmm... maybe that's a little bit confusing. I guess I should back up a little and talk about me for a while. I have to admit I feel a little strange talking to a diary. Maybe if I named you it'd be easier. Or more strange. Well I already referred to a book full of paper as a 'you' so I guess I'm already off the deep end. Why not enjoy the fall? So, if I were a diary what would I want my name to be? George? Fred? Cindy? Wait, does the diary have a gender? Stupid question. I guess I'll just stick to unisex names. Joey, Charlie, Riley? Too Dawson's Creek, no, and no. This is way harder than I expected. Who names their diary anyway. I mean a few weeks ago I was the girl that made jokes about girls who wrote in diaries. Now I'm naming mine. Lucas does always say that I'm a schizophrenic at heart. Isn't he hilarious. Or maybe just GENIOUSE. I could name my diary Schizo! It's completely... me. Odd, intelligent (No I am not conceited, it's just the truth.), slightly cryptic, and completely valid. Karen says I should right from my heart into this thing... and like I said... I'm a Schizo at heart. _

**Flashback - 3 Days Ago **

"Lucas Eugene Roe! Yeah you better run before I tackle your scrawny little $$ to the ground." Haley yelled to her best friend as he zig-zaged to dodge her advances. It wasn't long before she caught the end of his shirt and held on tight causing them both to crash to the ground.

"Ow." Lucas mumbled into the ground. They had landed in quite the position. Lucas went face first into the ground with Haley landing on top of him. They both attempted to get up at the same time which provided a very humorous image. Haley used Lucas's back as leverage, causing him to be shoved back down to the ground.

"Haley..." Lucas groaned sounding slightly like a whining 7 year old. Laughing and dusting off her clothes Haley stuck a hand out to help him up. 

"You put a worm in my hair Lucas, that fall was coming to you." She told him sternly as he began to stretch his injured muscles.

"It was just a teeny, tiny worm." He said innocently. Snorting Haley replied.

"First off, you know I have a bug phobia. Second, that thing was practically the lock ness monster. There was nothing small about it." She huffed.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken pleasure in your discomfort. Truce?" He asked sweetly and holding his hand out in a fist. Rolling her eyes she nodded and bumped fists with him.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh my gosh I have to get to my dance class at the center!" She exclaimed after getting a glance of Lucas's watch. Haley had been dancing since she was very young. Given her clumsiness you would never guess, but she was extremely talented. She could never really afford to take lessons or anything like that, but when she started school things changed. Her class went on a field trip to a place called the Lucinda Wilder Recreation Center...The Center. It was a place for kids to go an hang out in a safe, productive, and fun environment. There was a basketball court, a pool, tons of dance lessons, and a lot more. Haley fell in love with the atmosphere immediately. Lucas, Skills, Junk, Fergie, Mouth, and the rest of the guys she hung out with would go and play basketball while she went to dance lessons.

"Whoa, I thought it was canceled for today." He said calmly trying not to laugh at the paniced look on her face. She simply hated to be late for anything. Scrunching up her face into what could only be described as a very 'Haley' expression she thought about her schedule.

"Oh, that's right. Maybe it's ballet?" She questioned to herself. There were a number of dance classes offered at The Center including jazz, hip hop, alternative, tap, and free style. But, ballet was not offered. Initially Haley didn't even think about dancing ballet. As previously stated, she was clumsy and ballet was about grace. But, when a snobby girl in her jazz class got jealous of how good Haley was things changed. Erica Marsh, the snobby girl, danced at The Center only when Worthington academy of Dance was on break. She made a comment about how 'maybe Haley thought she could dance jazz, but her clumsy little $$ would never be able to do ballet.' This to Haley, was a challenge... and Haley James never backed down.

"I thought that ritzy school closed every other week of the summer." Lucas said referring to Haley's ballet school. After being challenged Haley went to work on starting ballet classes. This was hard because the only classes available in Tree Hill were expressive. Money, was never something Haley James had a lot of. In fact, it was not out of the ordinary for her family to be in debt.

"Well, I know I have something to do at 1:00. I just can't think of what it is." She said tapping a finger on her chin.

"Work?" Lucas asked even though he was pretty sure that wasn't it. He usually knew Haley's schedule pretty well, especially her work schedule considering she worked at his mom's cafe'.

"No, I start my shift at 5 tonight and then I'm closing." Haley said. The blonde was certainly no stranger to hard work. With her families low income, she learned at an early age that she would have to earn anything she wanted in life. She started doing odd jobs like babysitting, mowing lawns, raking, and anything else she could do to earn a buck at the tender age of 11. By the time she was 14 Karen gave her a job as a 'bus girl' at the Cafe'. As the years went on she became the cafe's most reliable waitress... though not the most elegant on her feet. The money she made permitted her to enroll in ballet class at the age of 13. Ever since she had worked her but off to prove to Erica Marsh that she can handle anything thrown her way... and she's done just that.

"I don't know what to tell you then Hales." Lucas said shrugging his shoulders and walking a few feet to pick up a basketball. The two had gone to the River Court to hang out. While Lucas played ball, Haley look out at the water and wrote song lyrics in her notebook. Music was something she always loved, which was part of the reason she enjoyed dancing so much. But, unlike her dance, singing and songwriting was very private to her. She didn't even share it with Lucas.

"Wait a minute. I know what it is! I was suppose to meet Jarred at his house. His make-up exam is tomorrow and if he fails he'll have to go to summer school. Boy would that ruin his party plans." She commented. Among her many other activities Haley was the schools best tutor. It was weird because while she wasn't wildly popular, Haley also wasn't a geek. She had friends in all of the schools cliques. Jarred happened to be a basketball player she tutored. One of the many.

"You know what Haley? You are a schizophrenic." Lucas said squinting his eyes and pointing at her. Haley threw her head back and laughed loudly, something Lucas loved to hear. Her loud, free laugh was so refreshing and real. It was contagious. 

"Thanks Luke. But if you are done trying to send me to the crazy clinic, I have to get going." She said controlling her laughter and rolling her eyes.

"No, I mean... you're all over the place. Look at the conversation we just had. Dance, work, tutoring, you tackling me, being afraid of bugs, and that's just the beginning. You are with out a doubt the most unique person I know." He told her with a hint of pride in his voice. He was proud to call her his best friend.

"That just means I don't fit in anywhere Lucas." She said smiling softly and shaking her head. 

"What? You know that's not true Bunny Beourgard. You fit in right here." He said putting his arm around her and squeezing her tight. She smiled widely at his words. Lucas could always make her feel like everything was okay... always. He had been there with her through so much and was the most loyal person she knew.

"Come on dork, I have a jock to enlighten and you're gonna' walk me." She said looking up at him. They really were best friends.

**End**

_Dear Schizo,_

My name is Haley Elizabeth James the Third. Haha, just kidding about the third stuff. I guess this is a pretty confusing diary because I started it with lyrics and mindless mumbo jumbo. But, I'm the only one who's ever going to see it so who cares! Now that you have a feel for my oh so lovely personality, I'll tell you a little about myself. I am 16 years old and turning 17 on October 31st. Yes, Halloween. Maybe that's why my life is so curse. You see, Growing up I moved a lot. Every few months something would happen and we would have to leave and find a new place. The 'something' was either A) The bills didn't get paid so the landlord kicks us out. Or B ) My mother breaks up with her boyfriend so we need to find a new meal ticket. It's all very charmed I know. My father was sent to jail on a whole bunch of drug charges when I was only two years old. Good old mom didn't waste any time finding a new man to take care of her. Over the years there were a lot and I mean A LOT of guys in our lives. Some of them were okay and left me alone for the most part. Let me tell you, being ignored was NOT a bad thing while I was growing. Because, some of my mothers boyfriends weren't okay...at all. They were abusive to both her and me. Growing up I thought it was normal to have a mommy who was drunk all the time and to have guys around the house that smacked you across the face for walking too slow.

But honestly, I don't like to think about that much. I'll try to make an incredibly long story short and just get right to it. The abusive boyfriend thing went on until I was about 9 years old. That's when my father was released from prison. My mom took him back and we tried to be a family again. Things were great for a while. I mean, maybe my father was a drug dealer... but I adored him. I was daddy's little girl in every way imaginable. When I was about 14 things crashed again. My father died. I still can't say much more about it then that. Even thinking of it makes me want to vomit. Soon my life reverted back to the way it was before my father. Hell. That's really the only way to describe my 14th year of life. There was only one good thing that came out of that year. Peyton. 

**Flashback - 2 years ago**

"Daddy I miss you so much. At night I can't sleep and I look through the books we would read together. I practice my guitar too, just the way you taught me. Mom talks about how you were good for nothing...just a stupid drug dealer. But I know that's not true. Maybe you made some mistakes, but so does everyone else. I made a mistake at your funeral. I was supposed to say something nice about you but I couldn't do it. I was too sad to talk. Mom got really mad at me later when we were at Uncle Rays house. We made a huge scene in front of everyone and I threw stuff at her. Skills always does say I have a temper. But daddy, I was just so confused. I'm always confused now. All I know is that I love you... and I don't ever think I'll be okay again." Haley cried while she knelt down at her fathers grave. 

"You'll be okay." A voice said startling her. She turned to find a girl with curly blonde hair and smokey green eyes looking at her nervously. Peyton Sawyer. The girls knew each other from school but were never really friends. It wasn't like they had a problem with each other, they just ran in different crowds. Well, actually Peyton didn't run in any crowd these days. She used to be friends with all of the popular kids. But after her mother passed away last year she became distant. She stopped wanting to hang out, petty things were less important to her. They couldn't accept that, so they let her go. Now she was pretty much a loner.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I, I was coming to see my mom." She explained quickly.

"That's right, I remember hearing about that. It sucks, that she you know... died." Haley said sniffling and looking around helplessly. The girls stared at each other a moment before Peyton bust out in laughter. Haley looked at her as if she were crazy for a moment before she began chuckling herself. Soon Peyton was on the ground next to Haley, both of them laughing and crying hysterically.

"How inappropriate do you think that was? On a scale of one to ten." Peyton finally asked after their outburst was finished.

"12, at least." Haley answered looking down and playing with the zipper on her sweater.

"Sometimes I think something is broken inside of me. Like I don't react the way I'm supposed to anymore. Like I feel too many things at once." Peyton said softly.

"Like a tornado." Haley whispered nodding.

"Yeah. You said, you know, that it sucks that she was gone. And I just thought... it really does. And I started laughing because- well I'm not really sure why." Peyton shrugged.

"I think maybe, maybe that's the point. When someone we love dies, it's like we don't understand why. Why them, why then, why that way. So we start doing things and feeling things we don't understand." Haley said looking at Peyton, their eyes connecting. After a few moments things remained quiet.

"And apparently saying things that are hard to understand." Haley mumbled looking down embarrassed. She didn't really talk about her fathers death much. Lucas and Karen and all the guys were there for her, but she still didn't know how to talk about it. But, with Peyton it was like they understood each other.

"No! No, I get what you mean. I get exactly what you mean. It's like you're underwater and the waves are crashing and you don't know which way is up. It's like drowning." She said figuring it out more and more as she talked.

"Yeah, and the more you fight the waves, the deeper you go under." Haley added.

"You know, when I heard you, it was like you knew exactly how I felt. What you said to me, it was so- so real. I just, I felt like..." Peyton trailed off not knowing how to explain it.

"Like..." Haley prodded.

"Like I stopped fighting, I stopped going against the waves and just let myself be still. When we were laughing it was like I was floating back up again. I feel a little closer to the surface." She admitted.

"Earlier, you said I would be okay. Do you really believe that?" Haley asked her hopefully.

"Well, I don't know. I'm not usually the type to be optimistic. I mean look at me, I'm not okay. Not really. But maybe we'll get there... together?" She questioned.

"Yeah. No more drowning." Haley said confidently thrusting her hand out like people did in those cheesy TV shows. Smiling goofily Peyton slapped her hand over Haley's, Haley's other hand slapped on top, and then Peyton's. The girls spent the rest of the day talking about... everything.

**End**

_Peyton and I became best friends. What? A girl can have more than one best friend. My list included Mouth, Skills, Fergie, Junk, Jimmy, and of course Peyton and Lucas. Lucas was more like my brother any how. My friends were quick to embrace Peyton, which was great. We needed another girl around anyway. The testosterone levels were through the roof. Going through the imperative teenage years with a girl by my side was definitely helpful as well. Despite my blossoming friendship with Peyton, my year still had a few curses left._

Just after New Years my mom got another new boyfriend. This one was the worst yet. Something happened, another thing I'm not ready to write about. Lucas, Karen, and Peyton are the only people who know the ENTIRE story. But I guess I'll be vague. Something happened and my moms boyfriend was sent to jail. My mom blamed me and took off. I tried to hide it and take care of myself. But that didn't last long, come on I was 14. Karen and Lucas insisted that I stay with them. I'll cut to the chase and say this. Karen Roe is the most warm hearted person I know. She petitioned for guardianship of me and I became an official member of the Roe household (Though I practically spent all my time there anyway).

I guess that's enough depressing stuff. My hand is cramping so I'll finish up. Hmmm... what's left. Loaded question much? I guess you should know about my love life a little. I dated this really amazing guy Jake all through freshman year. He is just about the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. He was my first everything. Well not kiss, that honor went to Skills. But yes, sweet little, tragic Haley had sex when she was 15. It was everything a girl would want her first time to be. Yes, I know I'm a corn ball. Sue me. Anyway, we split up right before 10th grade started. It was a mutual decision. No, really it was. We decided we thought of each other as friends, which is what we are to this day. Jake will always have a special place in my hear. He was my first love.

Then there is the not so special, not so loving Chris Keller. He showed up at the beginning of the school year. Like all the other girls, I was mesmerized by his musical talent. So I'm a sucker for guys with guitars (Jake could play), give me a break. We started seeing each other and things got intense pretty fast. Lucas and the rest of the guys were never big fans but, I liked him. That is until he left to go on tour. The actual tour thing wasn't the problem. We decided to stay together, but I guess things weren't all that clear. I went to visit him a few months into the tour when he was playing in Charlotte I found him in bed (or should I say on the floor) with not one, not two, but THREE naked girls. Needless to say that was the end of that. After that I spent the rest of the year single. I've been on a few dates, but nothing serious. Lucas always jokes that he's the only guys I'm serious about. What a dork.

Now I'm off to a performing arts camp for the summer. I've always wanted to go, but I couldn't afford to until this year. I'm nervous to leave Tree Hill and all of my friends. But, more than that I'm excited! I have a really great feeling that this is going to be a GREAT summer. Who knows what I'll find.

Later Schizo , Yours Truly - Haley James

**Authors Note-** Okay so that is the first chapter. I know that the whole thing was a diary entry, but trust me, that is not how the whole fic will be. Most chapters will have an entry but also be primarily devoted to actually plot lines. Also other characters will show up very soon. Nathan, Brook, ect will all play a large part in the story. I would love love love some feed back. Please stay tuned for an update! Thanks! 


	2. So Amazing

Authors Note- Okay so here is chapter two. This starts off more focused on Nathan, the future chapters will be less like POV's and more like a general view. But anyway I would LOVE if people would review and let me know what they think! Enjoy!

**Chapter Two :: So Amazing **

_Summer, winter, spring, and fall  
I'll be around to catch ya calls  
Cause you're my baby  
And I adore you  
You always right, you're not my date  
I never ever let you wait  
Cause you're my baby  
And you're amazing_

_Subject: Answer your damn phone Tim!!!_

_Date: 6/15/07 11:13:24 AM_

_From: ScottShot _

_To: TimTime _

_This is bull shit Tim!_

_You spend 80 of your life either calling me for some gay ass reason or waiting for me to call you and now, when I actually need to talk to you I can't reach you? What is that man? We have a serious issue Tim. This morning my lovely sister decided to finally show up at home and you'll never believe what she told us. Her stupid dancing, acting, whatever, camp was double booked on the Heartford grounds. And if things STILL aren't clicking for you Tim, that's where WE have basketball camp. That's just great right? I mean now we have to spend the summer with a bunch of loud musicians and weird drama geeks. The dancers could be hot, so that's actually a plus, minus my sister of course. And if you even TRY and touch her Tim... there will be an ass beating. Anyway we're leaving for the camp in like 10 minutes. I just wanted to give you a heads up and blow off some steam. See you there man. _

_Nathan_

"Whatcha doin' big brother? E-mailing your boyfriend and listening to your lover 50 Cent?" A bubbly voice asked in Nathan's ear. With a very annoyed expression on his face he turned to see his younger sister standing with her perfectly manicured feet firmly planted in the soft carpet. I guess younger was a bit of a stretch considering Nathan was only older by 8 minutes. Yes, they were twins.

"Brooke, get the hell out of my room." He said slamming his laptop shut and getting up out of his chair. He brushed past her harshly and made his way across the room.

"Ooh touchy. Aren't you just thrilled that you get to spend the whole summer with yours truly?" Brooke asked him, knowing she was driving him crazy. The two siblings had a very unique relationship. They were frighteningly alike and more often then not, that caused problems. Everyone who knew both Nathan and Brooke knew about their infamous fights. They would yell and scream and throw things at each other. But, at the end of the day they really did love each other. Growing up with parents like Dan and Deb made them extremely close. They were the only ones who could understand what they went through at home. The pressure and the put downs.

"I'm just jumping up and down." Nathan said with as little emotion as possible. Brooke laughed and bounced to Nathan's bed before flopping down and starring up at the many basketball posters adorning his walls.

"You know Brooke, this summer isn't going to be everything you're hoping for. Because, if you think I'm going to let any of the guys hook up with you... you are sadly mistaken little sis." He said completely bursting her bubble.

"What? Nathan David Lee Scott! You can not do that, you aren't my jail keeper. I get to do what I want, when I want." She said in outrage.

"Don't you mean who you want?" He asked as her threw some last minute items into his suitcase.

"If that may be the case then... yes!" She shouted indignantly. Being told no was not something Brooke enjoyed. Normally she would be up for the challenge and not give Nathan's warning a second thought. But Brooke knew that Nathan had full control over the guys at camp. They practically worshiped him.

"Sorry kid, but I can't let that happen. Maybe you screwed whoever your little heart desired while I've been away... but not anymore. Big brothers home." He said shaking his head. The Scott family had moved to Tree Hill when the twins were about 7. They both adjusted nicely and made plenty of friends. In fact, they grew to be the most popular kids in school. The Scott twins, a legacy in the making. But by the 7th grade Nathan was already getting into some serious trouble. Skipping class, drugs, drinking, girls, stealing buses, all before he could even drive! Dan wanted to make sure none of that ruined his basketball chances, so he sent him away to boarding school. While Brooke remained popular in Tree Hill, Nathan created an unbeatable image at St. Richards all boys academy.

"Nathan, you know that you're going to hook up with half the girls that dance there. How is it fair that you'll be living like 50 Cent and I'm going to be a freaking monk?" She said angrily. One thing Nathan and Brooke had in common was their love for the opposite sex. Or maybe just the sex that they had with the opposite sex. Either way they both had a pretty extensive list of hookups.

"Life's not fair. Get over it. You want to be a little whore while I'm away...fine. But I'm not going to let you prance around in front of my face, slutting it up with the whole camp! " He told her not caring that she was mad at him.

"I wish you never came home." She whispered before exiting the room. Yeah, they knew how to hit each other where it hurt. And they never hesitated to do so. Now that Nathan was back, the Scott house hold along with the camp would be seeing a lot of drama. The thing was, Nathan wasn't just back for the summer. Next fall, he was starting at Tree Hill high. After much debate, Dan decided that given the fact that Tree Hill had a better basketball program, Nathan should attend school there. The fact that his bad behavior was no better didn't matter much... everything was about basketball. At boarding school Nathan still managed to skip class, still drank, and still found girls at the school across the lake. He was still Nathan Scott and now... he was back.

**The Other Side of Town**

BLOG

_Music: Hum Hallelujah' Fall Out Boy_

_Mood: Sad _

_Subject: Leaving..._

_Peyton Sawyer here again, bringing you yet another depressing blog entry. So school let out like 4 days ago or something. I don't know, my summer days are getting mixed up already. But, I'm pretty upset because in the next few days I'm going to have to deal with a lot of goodbyes. Something I've never been too good at. Lucas and the guys are sticking around Tree Hill for the summer which is nice. But Haley is leaving for camp. We haven't really ever been apart for a long time. I know it's beyond stupid for me to be so upset... but I am. I'm going on a trip with my dad for a few months so that'll help. I'll only be stuck with the boys in Tree Hill for maybe a month. Anyway, I have to get going. We're all going to the River Court to say goodbye to her. I know it's just a summer but... it's Haley._

**Flashback - 2 Years Ago**

"Ready? One, two, three!" The two young girls shouted before dumping the large barrel of water onto the pavement. It was a hot day in July and Peyton and Haley were at the River Court alone. Something that rarely ever happened considering they usually only went to watch the boys play.

"I think we're going to need more." Peyton mused to herself. Becoming friends with Haley had done wonders for Peyton. Even when she was popular she never really got to be herself. She was always brooding and sketching. With Haley and the guys she was able to be that way, but also let lose and be goofy. Peyton was a completely different person when she was with her new friends. They got to see a side of her that most people would never believe existed.

"By the time we go to the river and get more, it'll be all dry. Lets just hurry up and start." Haley said as she knelt down to the pavement and picked up a blue piece of chalk. The young adolescents have found that one of their favorite things to do was write on a wet surface with chalk. The colors were 10 times more vibrant and powerful. Lucas and Skills always made fun of them said that chalk was for little kids. But Peyton was an artist and Haley was... well Haley.

"Karen was granted guardianship." Haley said quietly after a few moments of drawing mindlessly on the court. The boys usually groaned about how the chalk ruined their sneakers, but they really didn't mind all that much.

"Really? That's great! Why didn't you tell me?" Peyton asked her friend in concern, abandoning her beautiful drawing for a moment. The paper work that was needed in order for Karen to get all rights to Haley took a long time to go through. They had been waiting on it and now that it happened Peyton couldn't understand why Haley was so quiet about it.

"I don't know. It only happened a few days ago." She said shrugging. The only people who were aware of the event were Lucas and Karen.

"Days? Haley...DAYS!" Peyton exclaimed feeling a little hurt that she had kept it from her. They may not have know each other long yet, but they were close. They told each other everything, or at least she thought they did.

"Look, I just don't think its a big deal okay. I was living there anyway, it's not like anything is going to change because of it." She said throwing her piece of chalk to the ground and picking up a darker blue.

"Are you serious? I mean this is a huge deal. It means that if your mother decides to come back she can't just swoop in and take you away." Peyton said still confused about her usually perky friends attitude.

"Well she isn't coming back anyway so it doesn't matter!" Haley shouted standing up and stomping away. Peyton quickly got up to follow her down to the edge of the river where she was rinsing the chalk off of her hands.

"Is that what this is about James?" Peyton asked squatting down next to her friend, who merely shrugged in response.

"Do you want your mom to come back?" Peyton tried again to get her friend to talk. Her response was once again a shrug.

"Come on Haley, say something! What's going on in that head of yours?" Peyton asked her carefully. Before she could register what was happening Haley threw her arms around Peyton and began to sob. It took the curly haired blonde a moment to respond given the fact that this was not a common occurrence. Her and Haley weren't really the type of friends who hugged a lot. Even more to the point, Haley hardly ever cried.

"I don't know what's going on! I just, I love Karen and Lucas and I am so happy living with them. I mean I've never been so happy in my whole life. I feel safe and loved. There is dinner every night, I don't worry about being hit, I can fall asleep with out the sound of glasses break, and I just, they're amazing. But, my mom is, she's still my mom you know? I guess I don't really want her to come back. I want, I want her to have never left and I want her to be like Karen. I just want to be okay." She said softly wiping her tears away.

"I know. I mean I get why you're so confused and mixed up. But I think that this thing you have going with Karen and Lucas, it's good for you." She said squeezing her arm lightly. Haley nodded and placed her head on Peyton's shoulder as they looked out onto the river.

"Yeah. Plus I have you. You'll never leave right?" She asked.

"Nah, you'd probably just tag along anyway." Peyton said causing them bother to giggle.

"Well, I'll never leave you either." Haley said knowing that Peyton needed to hear it but would never ask. Because that's what friends do, they listen for the things that aren't said.

**End **

"Look who it is! Chicken legs is here!" Skills Taylor said in his very unique way. At some time during her little stroll down memory lane, Peyton had ended up at the River Court.

"Hey guys." She said simply looking around at all of her friends and offering a small wave.

"Well, now that everyone is here we have to get this little bon voyage on the road. We have to be at the train station in like 15 minutes." Lucas said checking his watch.

"Alright James, get your mac and cheese lovin' but over here girl." Skills said waving Haley over to him. She shuffled over and when she was close enough lunged into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waste.

"Mwauh!" She said as she grabbed his bald head with both hands and kissed it.

"Damn girl, when's the last time to ate. I feel like I have a 7 year in my arms." He commented before she jumped down and stood directly in front of him.

"Bag of Cheese Its on the way over here." She informed him with a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Alright well, you be good okay. Keep your nose outta' trouble so me and the boys don't have to hall our buts down there and bail you out." He said laughing lightly. As much as he wanted to act like a tough guy, Skills knew the summer wouldn't be the same with out Haley.

"Please, who's the one that saved your ass when your basketball demolished Ms. Peter's favorite china statue?" She said hitting him on the shoulder lightly.

"I could have handled it!" He argued. The others laughed and shook their heads. Skills and Haley had a very playful friendship, but they always had each other's backs.

"Children please!" Junk said in his best stern voice.

"I guess I'll catch you later then Jay." Skills said referring to Haley with his nickname for her and putting his fist out. She rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away before stepping forward and hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you Skills." She said in his ear.

"Miss you too Haley." He said quietly before letting go. She quickly made her way to Junk, Jimmy, and Fergie, getting a bear hug from all three of them. Then she made her way to Mouth who looked as usual, a little nervous.

"Have a safe trip." He told her leaning in to gently hug her.

"I have a mission for you Mouth, should you choose to accept. And you will of course." She said smiling brightly at him.

"Oh no... this can't be good." He joked pretending to be a little scared.

"Ha Ha, but seriously. I want you to find at least 4 girls through out the summer and take them on dates!" She said to him.

"But..." He tried to protest, like she knew he would.

"No buts, mister. Mouth, you are like the most wonderful guy I know and any girl would be lucky to have you. Hell, if you're not taken by the time I get back then we're going out to dinner." She told him winking. He laughed before agreeing to do what she said. Finally she got to Peyton. Initially Peyton was going to accompany her to the train station with Karen and Lucas. But she decided it would be easier to just say goodbye then and get it over with as fast as possible.

"Your turn Sawyer." She said smiling. Peyton nodded and tried her best not to cry.

"Just, E-mail me a lot okay?" She said sniffling a bit. Haley nodded and pulled the girl in for a hug. It was a quick hug, because Peyton knew if it lasted any longer she would lose it.

"You ready Hales?" Lucas asked her gently.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she said walking towards Lucas and waving to the others.

"Ouch, Haley, must you use such a cliche?" He asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her to his truck. The two friends laughed as they made their way across the court with shouts and goodbyes coming from the rest of their friends. It was going to be a very interesting summer.

Author's Note- There's chapter two for you. Yes, I know it was bit boring. But like I said just hold out for chapter 3 and things will get better. I just needed to get a bunch of information out and explain some things. The next chapter will have a Brooke/Haley confrontaion and Naley interaction. So it should be good! Please let me know what you think, i'm dying her from lack of reveiws! haha! Thank you!


	3. Summer Rain

Authors Note- Hey guys, here is chapter 3. The stories main conflicts and stuff should start next chapter. I hope you enjoy this and I would love for you to give me your oppinion. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 :: Summer Rain**

_When you stop taking chances  
You'll stay where you sit  
You won't live any longer  
But it'll feel like it_

_I lost myself in the summer rain  
I lost myself  
I lost myself in the summer rain  
In the summer rain_

_July 15th 2007 - 4 PM_

_Schizo,_

_I am so, so, so bored. I mean here I am sitting on this stupid train, where I could get some really great people watching in. But instead I'm writing in the diary that I named after a disease that my best friend swears I have. What does that say to you? Well, I'll tell you what it says, it says that the people on this train are so boring they aren't even worth watching. Maybe I'm just anxious to get to the camp. I'm not really all that nervous, more excited I guess. I know that a lot of the people there will be self centered attention whores, or just plain old whores, but I can handle it. I've dealt with those kinds of people ever since I started dance. But, I still won't enjoy it. Not to mention the fact that the High Flyers basketball program will be sharing the camp with us. Great! Oh, and to add to the good news, I heard that Brooke Scott was going to be attending the camp. Yes, that IS sarcasm you detect. I can't stand that girl. We have had a very mutual hate for each other for as long as a can remember. She's one of those girls that thinks just because she's a cheerleader, has money, and is insanely popular she can walk all over everyone. I guess her dislike for me started back in 6th when I wouldn't take her crap..._

**Flashback - 6th Grade**

"I can't wait until Trevor Sanders finally asks me to the Spring Formal." Brooke squealed to her her followers Peyton, Bevin, and Theresa. Peyton watched with a worried expression on her face as the other three girls jumped up and down.

"You mean you didn't hear?" She asked them nervously. Brooke stopped jumping but the smile on her face remained in tact.

"Hear what?" She asked hoping for some juicy gossip, but sensing that her best friend was about to tell her some bad news. Peyton and Brooke had been best friends since kindergarten. They could always count on each other to be real in a world full of fakes.

"Trevor asked Haley James to the dance this morning by the jungle gym... and she said yes." Peyton timidly informed her friend. Anger and disbelief shone bright in the brunettes eyes.

"WHAT!" She yelled loudly, causing some of the kids on the playground to look at her.

"I thought you knew." Peyton shrugged helplessly.

"How could this happen. Every girl in our grade KNOWS that I called dibs on Trevor!" Brooke whined stomping her foot like a child. Brooke was used to getting what she wanted... at school anyway.

"Maybe Haley didn't know." Peyton suggested trying to calm Brooke down.

"No way! Everyone knew, we spread the word to all the 6th grade girls. She totally stabbed you in the back Brooke." Theresa confirmed with Bevin nodding along with her. Peyton sighed, knowing what would happen next. With out another word Brooke stomped over to the swing set where Haley James was swinging with her friend Mouth. She marched right up to the swing set and placed herself in front of the girl. Haley shrieked and swerved to avoid slamming into Brooke. This caused her to fall off the swing and land on her bottom with a thud.

"Aw, poor little girl fell and hurt herself." Theresa said laughing. Haley stood up and brushed herself off before facing Brooke.

"You're not supposed to stand in front of somewhat while they swing. It's a rule." The future tutor said diplomatically.

"Yeah well, another rule is this: No stealing Brooke Scott's boys!" She yelled in Haley's ear.

"Ow." Haley muttered rubbing her ear and causing Mouth, who had now stopped his own swing, to laugh.

"This is NOT funny Lips! Why don't you just go to the dance with someone like him you ugly bookworm!" Brooke shouted, hating the feeling of not being in control of the situation. Soon more and more people gathered to witness the argument.

"His name is Mouth and I'm not going with him because he didn't ask me, Trevor did. So get over it!" Haley replied strongly causing a few people to gasp. Nobody talked to Brooke like that... nobody.

"Trevor is MINE! Find a new date." Brooke insisted.

"No." Haley said crossing her arms and glaring at her defiantly.

"If you don't do what I say then I'll..." She warned, not exactly sure what she would do.

"You'll what? Insult my clothes? Wait you already do that!" Haley challenged her yet again.

"Urg!!!!!" Brooke screamed in frustration.

"I won't forget this." She continued before walking away with her friends on her heels.

"Me neither." Haley whispered to herself watching them go.

**End **

_She hates me even more now that I'm best friends with Peyton. Remember how I mentioned that after her mother died, all of her friends abandoned her. Well, Brooke was one of those friends. She really hurt Peyton and for that... she's enemy number one for me. Good old Abe Lincoln says "A friend is someone who has the same enemies you have". I guess I trust what he says, he was president after all. But anyway I guess I should stop writing now. We're almost at the camp. Oh, the weather channel called for rain today! Woo Hoo! So here's to rain and here's to camp!_

_-Haley James_

"She was all up in my face trying to tell me what to do. Timothy I can't believe you brought that little hussy into the house. Can you believe she had the nerve to say that." Tim said to the circle of guys listening to his less that entertaining story. By this time almost everyone had arrived at camp. Well everyone except for the Scott siblings.

"So after she was done telling me what to do I go... okay MOM." Tim said the words 'okay mom' as if he were talking to a friend who was acting motherly. He laughed at his story as the guys around him shook their heads, not really knowing how to respond.

"Yo, Dim... that WAS your mother man." A voice said coming up behind the group. They turned to see Nathan Scott, who had just exited his families black Mercedes, heading there way.

"Yeah, so?" Tim said, not understanding why that made a difference. Nathan rolled his eyes and flicked Tim on the back of the head before greeting the other players.

"Hey, Vegas what's up?" He said doing the 'man hug' with his good friend Vegas.

"Nothin' man, nothin'. You scope out the honeys yet?" He replied.

"A little bit. There are a few possibilities." Nathan smirked looking around to check out the girls at the camp.

"Yeah, right, right. Like you won't be all over at least one of them by tonight." Vegas laughed.

"Whatever man. Let's hit the court before I get distracted." He joked as they walked into the cabin and dropped off their stuff before heading to the basketball courts.

**The Girls Cabins**

"You!" Brooke shouted in shock.

"You." Haley stated calmly. The two had bumped into each other in the hallway when they were bringing their stuff into their rooms. Things had gone downhill from there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The brunette asked rudely.

"The hokey pokey. What do you think I'm doing here genius?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"I just didn't know they let charity cases in this camp." Brooke spit out causing Haley to flinch just a little. Growing up she has been called a charity case a lot and she absolutely hated it.

"Yeah well, sleeping with the right people isn't the only way to earn a spot." Haley shot back, hitting Brooke with a low blow of her own. It was apparent that the two girls brought out the worst in each other.

"I am going to make this summer a living hell for you James." Brooke warned the blonde.

"Oh, no, Brooke's threatening me. The world goes round and round, but some things never change." Haley sang in the most condescending voice Brooke had ever heard... outside of her father that is.

"How cute, you can rhyme." Brooke dead panned. By now they had attracted a crowd and most of the girls at camp were following their every word.

"I learned it in school. You know, the place you're going to fail out of soon." Haley said with a fake smile. She knew she was being mean, but she couldn't help it, Brooke drove her up a wall.

"School huh? Are you sure you don't mean jail? Because isn't that where you used to visit dear old dad?" Brooke fired back. She knew Haley's father was dead, but if she just kept telling herself that Haley deserved this treatment, then maybe she wouldn't feel like such a bitch.

"You're a bitch." Haley whispered, reminding Brooke of her earlier thoughts.

"Back at you sweetie." Brooke replied. The two girls glared at each other for a few more seconds before they both gave up and walked past each other and through the crowd. This was going to be a long summer.

**20 minutes later**

_Subject: I wanna' come home!_

_From: HJames HeyIt'sLuke really hate this place. I mean I knew that Brooke would be here, but I was hoping she would just leave me alone. I am so naive. Not even half a day into the summer and we've already had a fight. To make matters worst she's sleeping like 3 doors away from me. If she murders me in my sleep, tell everyone I love them. UGH! This is going to be torture. My roommate is okay though. I'm with this girl Rachel. Rumor has it that she used to be like hugely obese, but lost a whole bunch of weight. Anyway she's hot now, and no Luke I have not started questioning my sexuality... chill. The best thing about her is that she HATES Brooke. We spent like 10 minutes bonding over that fact after she saw me and Brooke arguing. So, we decided to be roommates. I guess the summer won't be all that bad. But anyway, I think I'm going to go for a walk and blow off some steam. Plus I have to follow through on my promise to J.E. Later gator!_

_-Haley_

"Smells like rain." Haley muttered to herself as she walked along a dirt path. Ever since she was a little girl, Haley James had been a huge fan of the rain. She wasn't one of those girls that ran as fast as they could in their high heels to get to a dry place. Actually, she would often leave the comfort of her own home just to feel the wet rain on her face. With the hope for rain in her heart she continued on her way back to the cabins. After the camp instructors had finished their little speeches, they gave everyone permission to spend the rest of the day settling in and getting comfortable. Haley decided to make good on one of the promises she made before leaving Tree Hill.

"Jimmy Edwards has to be the strangest kid I know." She mumbled to herself. Something you have to understand about Jimmy is that he was very different. Like all of the kids at the River Court there was something about him that made him an outsider to the rest of the world. But, at the River Court he fit it... because of his abnormalities. Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Skills, Jimmy, Mouth, Fergie, and Junk were all just outsiders who band together and accepted one another. They were each others soul mates. Haley had to remind herself of this an hour ago when she was scooping a bunch of dirt into a small plastic baggy. Had she not thought about what a good friend Jimmy was then she probably would have forgotten her promise to him the moment people started giving her weird looks. Jimmy Edwards had a collection. A dirt collection to be more specific. He saved bags of sand from where ever he or any of his friends went... even if it was only a few hours away. After placing the bag of dirt into a big orange envelope, Haley decided to walk down to the main cabin so she could mail it right away, before she forgot. The walk wasn't too long, but by the time she was heading back the sky had darkened and the air had become slightly cooler.

"Rain drops keep fallin' on my head..." She sang quietly to herself as she felt a few wet drops land on her scalp. She smiled widely as she began to feel the rain fall faster and stronger. Soon she found herself at the tennis courts, only a few minutes away from her cabin. Instead of running as fast as she could to get to her bunk, she stopped right in the middle of the court and took in the feeling of the rain falling around her. With her arms spread out widely she threw her head back and spun around as the rain soaked through her clothes.

"Are you crazy or something?" A voice yelled, startling her out of her peaceful moment. Haley looked to see a boy with dark brown hair and eyes so blue she could see them even from 10 feet away. He slowly made his way towards her.

"I love the rain." She said simply, a smile never leaving her face. Once he was only a few feet away Haley found herself recognizing the boy. Deciding to keep her mouth shut and see where things went, she let him continue to think they were complete strangers.

"You love the rain?" He asked incredulously as if it were the most absurd statement in the world. Sure he had met people who loved rain. But normally they would just watch it from a window or something, not spin around in the middle of a tennis court while getting drenched.

"Especially on a warm summer day." She said still smiling softly. He shook his head in wonder. Who the hell was this girl?

"What's so great about it? It's not like you can do anything special while it rains." He commented. Nathan had been practicing at the basketball court when it started raining. On his way back to the cabins, a movement by the tennis court caught his eyes. He made his way over to get a better look and discovered that it was a girl. She looked like she had a good body, so being the player that he was, he decided to strike up a conversation. A little rain was not going to get in the way of Nathan Scott flirting with a hot girl.

"Well, it's like this complete calm, you know? The sound blocks out every other noise and movement, the smell takes over the air, the water on your skin is all you can feel. It encompasses you. But then, at the same time it's like the most chaotic thing in the world. A part of you loses control and everything is just... everywhere. Calm and Chaotic, the biggest contradiction ever. It's perfect." She finished, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of rain on her skin. It was weird for Haley to express so much to someone she didn't really know, but like she said, the rain made something inside you lose control.

"I still think you're crazy." He finally responded. Nathan had been amazed at the way she opened up and poured her heart out. Everything she said was like a hammer to the walls he had built up over the years. He could feel his facade falling away. This girl, this insane girl he just met, had found a way to dig down into his heart and reach him. He was scared and confused by this revelation and immediately reverted into the conceited and confident boy he always was.

"I can deal with that." She said opening her eyes and looking right at him. His breath caught in his throat, something that he couldn't remember ever happening to him before. The words 'beautiful' found their way to his lips and he fought the urge to tell this girl just how stunning he thought she was. But he pushed the words down and kept his heart in check. Nathan Scott did NOT call girls beautiful.

"Come on I'll walk you to your cabin. You're way to hot to catch pneumonia." He laughed nodding his head in the direction of the cabins. Hot, that was more like it. Nathan never had trouble telling a girl she was hot.

"Okay, but we have to walk slow. Who knows when the next time it rains will be." She said as they began to head in their desired direction.

"Well, if you ever miss the rain too much then I'd be more than willing to accompany you into the shower. We can pretend it's raining." He told her smirking. Oh, yeah, the Scott one-liners were in full affect.

"I may be a little loopy, and I may love the rain, but I hate conceited, pervy, jocks. So cut it out." She told him sternly. He raised his eyebrows up in shock. Nobody talked to Nathan Scott like that. This girl certainly didn't know who she was dealing with.

"I'm Nathan Scott." He told her deciding to ignore her little rant, since she clearly didn't know who he was. He stuck his hand out and saw her eye it suspiciously before finally placing her own hand in his. The way her small hand felt in his larger one did not go unnoticed by the basketball legend in the making. In fact it caused him to scrunch his brows together in confusion. Since when did he enjoy holding a girls hand. Wait, no, this was not holding hands. They were shaking hands. That's it. Nathan didn't hold hands with girls.

"Haley James, and I already knew who you were." She told him as they released each others palms. He smirked lightly. So she did know about him.

"I'm not really all that surprised you know me. Do you mind me asking where from?" He questioned her confidently.

"You used to live in Tree Hill." She stated simply, causing him to be slightly surprised for the umpteenth time since he met her.

"Okay, so you stalk me. Again, not all that surprising, although slightly creepy." He joked nudging her with his shoulder. By this time they could see the cabins and were both thoroughly soaking wet. Noticing this he placed the somewhat dry sweatshirt he had been holding in he arms around her shoulders.

"I'm okay." She stated moving to stop him. He merely shook his head and continued to cover her with the item of clothing.

"Just shut up and say thank you." He rolled his eyes. He said it in a light joking manor, which is the only reason Haley didn't smack him upside the head.

"First of all I do not stalk you. I live in Tree Hill and your sister just happens to go to school with me. Although knowing who you are by way of stalking might be more pleasant than through your sister. Second of all I will not shut up. People have been trying to get that to happen for years, it just doesn't work. And third of all..." She trailed off forgetting what her third point was going to be. Nathan did his best not to laugh at the frustrated look on her face.

"Third of all..." He prompted chuckling a little.

"Um, third, third of all...thank you for the sweater." She replied curtly, turning her head forward. He laughed lightly at her antics and shook his head.

"So you know my sister?" He questioned her as they arrived at the cabin.

"Yes. Thanks for walking with me." She said shortly as she climbed the stairs and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute. That's it?" He asked, shocked that she was willing to leave his company so quickly. Most girls prolonged their time with him as much as they possibly could.

"Well what did you expect? A marriage proposal. Come one Nathan, we're only 16... besides I hardly know you." She said the last part dramatically and flung her hand to her heart. He looked at her like she was crazy, something he found himself doing often.

"Until next time the fates bring us together. So long!" She said in the most Shakespearian voice she could muster. Before he knew what was happening she was out of sight and he was left standing in the rain with the goofiest smile on his face. Who was this girl?

00000

Authors Note- Okay so there you go, Naley interaction! HAHA! Look forward to more soon! Also, I know that Brooke isn't coming off too good right now, and to be perfectly honest that will probably continue for a while. She's going to be pretty mean, especially to Haley for at least 5 or so more chapters. But, Brooke is one of my favorite characters so I promise, If you stick with the story she will evolve and eventually be more understood. Beleive me, Brooke will have a heart in this fic. So just let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who comments!


	4. Summer Skin

Authors Note- I'm back! I've been doing my best to get this story rolling while I have to time to actually write. But now that the weekend is over it'll be tougher for me to find time. I have finals coming up and a whole bunch of end-of-the-year projects. So I'm going to do my best to update at least a couple times a week. For those wondering about who Lucas is going to be with, I am not 100 percent sure yet. I think I'm going to try him out with both. But as of now I don't know. (Please don't review only to let me know which one you think he should be with!) Also I AM planning on writing this story and keeping it going when they go back to school. I already have some ideas for that so stay tuned. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 :: Summer Skin**

_On the night you left I came over  
And we peeled the freckles from our shoulders  
Our brand new coats so flushed and pink  
And I knew your heart I couldn't win  
Cause the seasons change was a conduit  
And we left our love in our summer skin_

_BLOG_

_Music:Funny Little Feeling' Rock-N-Roll Soldiers _

_Mood: Contemplative _

_Subject: Friends, to lovers, to friends?_

_Hey all, it's Peyton... that's right, your number one source for a melancholic blog entry. I guess today's entry is going to be more confused than gloomy. I'll start from the beginning. I've been thinking about the past a lot lately... I mean a lot more than usual. The idea of certain choices defining your whole life has been driving me crazy. What if my mom had never ran that red light? What if I never saw Haley at the cemetery that day? How about it my 'friends' had stood by me after my mom's death. And the most frequent question on my mind... what if I never broke up with Lucas? I know it's been a while since I wrote about him on this thing, but we've spent a little more time together since Haley left. Yesterday we hung out, just the two of us for the first time in forever. It was a little weird at first, but I found myself really enjoying my time with him. I know I sound retarded. I don't even care. I leave with my dad in 2 days, so there isn't much of a point in dwelling on it. I guess whatever happens, happens. I am definitely done forcing things that don't feel right..._

**Flashback - 5 Months Ago**

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked his girlfriend of almost one year, in disbelief. Peyton and Lucas were among the many guests at the party they were currently attending. For the moment they were standing in a hallway that was mostly empty, aside from the occasional wanderer.

"You had Brooke Freakin' Scott draped across you like a damn stripper on a poll Lucas!" She yelled doing her best not to cry. Only 10 minutes earlier Peyton had walked into a bedroom to find Lucas and Brooke in a loving embrace. They weren't kissing, but Brooke's blouse was almost all the way off and they were holding onto each other tightly. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

"That's not how it is and you know it!" He yelled back. After Peyton had walked in on the unlikely pair she had stormed out and Lucas quickly ran after her. After a few minutes of Lucas denying that anything happened Peyton had declared that they were 'through'.

"That's exactly how it is you bastard!" Peyton screamed shoving him in the chest as he tried to step closer to her. He stumbled back more in surprise than from the actual force. Peyton was angry, but she was still skinny as hell.

"You're not being fair Peyton, I was just trying to do the right thing... help her out." He said calming his voice down in hopes of getting through to her. The situation was a mess and he could only be thankful that Haley had decided to sit this party out. It was bad enough worrying about his relationship with Peyton and the condition he left Brooke in. If he had to stress about putting Haley in the middle of her two friends he would probably combust.

"Help her out of her clothes you mean. I'm not blind Lucas... she was practically naked and you didn't look like you minded." Peyton's voice was now a low rumble, more frightening than her previous shrieks.

"We didn't do anything. It's a complicated situation Peyton, if you knew what was going on you'd understand." He said running a hand through his hair in frustration. On one hand he wanted to spill his guts to Peyton and assure her that everything between them was okay. He knew that if he could just explain what happened to her she would be supportive. But on the other hand, he had made a promise to Brooke and he wasn't about to break that.

"So explain it to me Lucas. Explain to me how you end up alone in a bedroom with the school slut, who happens to be half naked I might add, and tell me it was innocent!" She said, the volume of her words elevated again.

"I didn't do anything wrong." He said simply, looking her straight in the eye.

"You know what Luke? I actually think that in your head you believe that. And, maybe you're telling the truth. Maybe you didn't cheat on me with Brooke. But, I'm still going to see the two of you together every time I look at you. And, I'm going to be reminded of the fact that you're keeping something from me, because of her, because of the girl I hate more than anyone, every time you touch me." She whispered feeling hot tears burn at the back of her eyes. As the two starred at each other, saying nothing, she willed the tears not to fall.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked in a raw voice, full of emotion. He felt as if everything was going past him in slow motion, but he still couldn't stop it from happening. The blonde jock was on a torturous ride that he wanted to get off of, but couldn't.

"Tell me why you were with her." She said, sounding incredibly strong, but week at the same time.

"I can't." He answered tightening his jaw. This wasn't how things between them were supposed to be. Their relationship was perfect. Sure they fought at times, but they were both reasonable people with a lot in common, so they always worked things out. But, this time it was different... they could both feel it. Neither one would budge.

"Can't or won't?" She asked quietly, giving him one last chance to make things right.

"Won't" He ground out painfully. And that was the end. No declaration of love or hate. No official 'I don't want to be with you anymore'. No hug, no slap, and no door slamming. Nothing. It was just done, and they both knew it. It was sudden and it was expected all at the same time. It was complex, yet simple... It was over.

**End**

_I mean, it took us a while to even get to a place where we could stand to be in the same room together. But, little by little we got there. It had a lot to do with Haley too. Neither one of us wanted to put her in an uncomfortable position. We had the same friends and that was a fact we needed to accept. Building a friendship after a break-up is hard. But it's possible. I'm just not so sure what happens next...?_

**Camp**

In life there are hints or faint, indistinct images; an idea or even an imitation of moments, people, possibly even things to come. In life there are shadows. This illusion is often a facade used to shield others from the sometimes ugly truth of reality. Forget about the alligators or bunny rabbits children make with their hands against a dimly lit wall, while chuckling in the company of friends. Envision the soft duplicate of a persons shape that appears when the lighting is right. The silhouette shown is just that; a silhouette. No amount of show or build up can change what it truly is. The substance of a figure lies within the figure itself. The heart, soul, mind, and guts of a person make them who they are. A shadow is still just a shadow, no matter how you spin it. And Nathan Scott had become a shadow.

"Where are you off to hotshot?" Vegas asked Nathan as he passed his room. Decked out in basketball shorts and a black wife beater, Nathan looked as athletic as ever. The image his father had always wanted him to portray.

"The gym, I figure I'll get a few hours in before dinner." He replied as he grabbed a water bottle and continued down the hall.

"Don't you ever stop man?" Came the reply from Vegas. With no response Nathan made his way out of the cabin and to the gym. Rest was for the weak, or at least that's what Dan Scott always told his son. Upon reaching the gym, Nathan began his usual routine of lifting. He was so involved in his workout that he didn't notice a petite blonde walk in and watch him from the doorway. Suddenly, without warning, the blonde's water bottle slipped from her hands and caused a loud noise. Startled by the sound of the bottle hitting the floor of the empty weight room, Nathan fumbled with the weight he was lifting and it fell on top of him.

"Damn it." He shouted before lifting it off of his soon to be bruised chest. Abandoning her mess, the girl rushed over to Nathan, almost slipping on the water she had spilled.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She asked in panic.

"Haley." Nathan said simply, once getting a better look at the girls face.

"Hey." She responded in a quiet voice, noticing just how close they had become. After rushing over to him she had gently placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to inspect the damage.

"I knew you were stalking me." He smirked proudly.

"Was not!" She fired back slapping him on the chest. He caught her hand with his own, noticing once again how right it felt.

"Hey, that's going to bruise." He commented, referring to the fact that the heavy bar had landed in the same spot earlier.

"Bruises fade..." She replied, barley above a whisper, thinking back.

**Flashback - 10 Years Ago**

"I said shut up you little bitch!" and before another word could be uttered a hand swung forward and caused a loud slapping sound.

"I don't have to do what you say." Six year old Haley James managed to get out through the blood pouring from her mouth.

"Damn it Haley, quit being so stubborn." Her mother Lydia said from her spot cowering in a corner.

"No." The small girl replied evenly. For such a young child, Haley was determine to a fault. Time after time her pride had landed her with bruises and cuts.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that girlie?" Jack, Lydia's flavor of the month said before grabbing Haley by the throat.

"I'm Haley James." She choked out before being thrown through a wall. Those bruises took a long time to heal. But they did eventually. On the outside anyway.

**End**

"Haley?" Nathan asked noticing that she had zoned out.

"Huh? What?" She asked snapping back to reality and noticing that her hand was still in his. The old memory made her shiver and she stepped back from Nathan pulling her hand with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just sick of standing around and talking. Move your ass and spot me." She said playfully, smiling a bit for good measure. Nathan laughed and helped her set up the weights, so that it was more fitting to her body type.

"So I asked Brooke about you." He mentioned casually as she began to start her reps.

"Oh yeah? Who's the stalker now?" She asked chuckling.

"I just like to know who I'm dealing with." He answered smoothly. If there was anything Nathan was the master at, it was playing it cool.

"Is that what we're doing? Dealing with each other." She flirted. Normally Haley wasn't much of a flirt. But, the disturbing memory combined with the intensity she felt around Nathan caused her to act differently.

"Call it what you want baby. Brooke like hates you by the way. She practically bit my head off for just mentioning your name." He laughed.

"Better steer clear of me then... wouldn't want to piss off big bad Brooke." Haley said taking a brake and sitting up to sip her water.

"I don't want to stay away from you. And Brooke sure as hell doesn't scare me. In fact, her hating you so much is kind of a turn on." He said grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers through her. Now THIS was something Nathan Scott definitely didn't do.

"Well take a cold shower cuz' I can't help but disagree." She shot back, pulling her hand away yet again.

"Why do you two hate each other so much anyway?" He asked trying to ignore the hollow feeling he was left with when she removed her hand from his.

"We just do. I mean we're complete opposites and we view absolutely everything differently. I can't stand the way she lives and vice versa." Haley told him.

"Come on... there has to be more to it than that." He prodded. Nathan knew what people thought of his sister. Hell, he had those same thoughts on many occasions. But he also knew that there was a lot more to her. With a well placed and practice smile for the entire world to see, Brooke gave off an air of confidence and composure. But like most things in life, beyond the surface there is a whole different story waiting to be told.

"Maybe, but that's all I'm saying. For now at least. We still barley know each other." She smiled gently.

"Then let's fix that." He suggested, not really sure of what he was saying. Haley had a way of making him say and do things he would never imagine. He became a whole new person when he was with her. Or maybe just a better version of himself. He dropped the image that he worked so hard on and was able to be himself, not just a shadow. While images are nice to look at, to dream about; they always fall flat. Images are doomed to be tipped over with a gust of wind, and the shadows washed away with a single movement. Shadows are found anywhere and everywhere, especially in teenagers, desperate to fit in. But, life isn't a story book. At the end of the day the sun sets and the shadows disappear. When that happens the truth always reveals itself.

Authors Note- And that's chapter four! I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try my best to get a chapter out tomorrow, but no promises. Here is a samll preview for the many upcoming chapters... Brooke catches Naley during a sweet moment and is livid/ Dan threatens to ruin a blossoming romance/ Siblings fight/ A relationship is put to an end/ Haley is humiliated in front of the whole camp/ someone comes to her rescue/ a catfight breaks out/ someone is in dager of being kicked out of the camp/ black mail takes place/ and someone makes a visit to the hospital!   



	5. Endless Summer

Authors Note- Hey Guys! I want to say thank you to everyone who reviews, it helps me so much. I almost didn't finish this chapter today, but reading the review you guys wrote encouraged me to do so. I don't think I'll have the next chapter up until Friday. My day is super busy tomorrow so I won't have time. Anyway, the fic should start getting a little more fast pased very soon. I hope you are enjoying it. Please let me know what you think!

**Chapter 5 :: Endless Summer**

_We laughed, we cried  
And all the while we felt so alive  
It was you and me  
You grabbed my hand and you made me see  
What it could feel like  
And what it might be like_  
_Dear Scizo, _

_Hey, I'm back again. I guess I should fill you in on what's been happening here at camp. Where do I even start? Hmmm... well the actual classes are going great. I'm involved in the dance classes, the instrumental lessons, and I've been going to a few of the acting seminars. It's so much fun to be able to do what I love and learn more about it. I get along with most of the people here, aside from she who shall not be named. I've been getting especially friendly with the devils brother. If she's the devil, then what does that make him? I guess I'll find out soon because we're meeting this afternoon at the basketball courts. Somehow he managed to convince me to let him give me a lesson..._

**Flashback One Day Ago**

"21 questions?" She asked, doubtful that she had heard him correctly. Nathan and Haley were currently in the gym. After a strange encounter, due to Haley's wonderful grace and balance, they had began to talk. Surprisingly, Nathan had suggested that they get to know one another in the form of the game 21 questions. This had been just about the last thing Haley expected the well built athlete to say to her. 'Wanna' hook up?' Sure that was Nathan Scott's style, from what she heard at least. 'I'll pretend to be your friend if you'll be my slave for the next 5 weeks.' Not something out of the realm of normal for one half of the Scott pair. Hell, she wouldn't even put it past him to say, 'Have you ever had sex on a lifting bench, because baby I'll give you a work out.' But what Haley did NOT expect, was for him to suggest talking... just talking.

"Yeah. I mean, you're right. We don't really know each other. You remember me from Tree Hill way back when, and I can vaguely recall a girl in pig tales pissing my sister off, but other than that we're strangers. Let's change that." He said completely seriously. Okay, so he did recognize Haley from before boarding school now, but he hadn't at first. He was shocked to see how much she had changed and how beautiful she had become.

"Okay, you first." She shrugged motioning for him to kick things off. He put a finger to his chin and tapped his thoughtfully. Finally he sat down on the bench next to hers so that they were facing each other.

"Got one?" She asked after a few moments.

"Yeah, but first we have to make some rules. No passing on any questions. And... once you give your answer there has to be a little explanation." He said waiting for her to agree or disagree. She thought for a moment before nodding in confirmation.

"Alright. First question, what is the status of your virginity?" He asked smirking.

"Wow, you don't waste any time." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it's a fair question." He stated simply.

"Fine. I lost my virginity when I was 15 to Jake Jaglieski. We had been seeing each other for a long time and we were in his room and it happened." She explained blushing just a little. He smiled at the tinge of red grazing her cheeks.

"Jaglieski huh?" He commented raising his eyebrows. While he found that the thought of her with another guy made him frighteningly unhappy, he was glad that it was Jake. He knew that he was a stand up guy who would treat her right. He was even more glad that things between them were over.

"Okay, okay, my turn. Same question. When did you lose your V Card Scott? I mean you must have been at least 11 right?" She joked.

"Well actually..." He trailed off suggesting that she had in fact been right. Her eyes widened and she fought the urge to gag.

"That is disgusting." She managed to choke out while turning the most interesting shade of green. Not able to hold it in any longer, Nathan burst out in laughter earning a questioning glare from the sickly looking girl in front of him.

"Chill out okay, I was kidding. It was on my 15th birthday with a senior over at the school across the lake." He explained earning a kick in the shin from Haley.

"I almost lost my lunch jerk." She scolded as he winced in pain and rubbed the sore spot on his leg.

"Whatever. I could have lost it at 11 though, I'm that good." He grinned confidently. Did he ever stop?

"Ew, end of discussion, next question." She said hurrying him along. Soon their little game was in full swing. They asked each other everything and anything. The list included simple questions such as 'What's your favorite color?', 'How did you get involved in dance/basketball', and other facts about each other. But some of the questions were a little more personal. In an act that was out of character for both, they preceded in answering each and every question... even the tough ones. Among the topics discussed was Nathan's relationship with his dad, Haley's living situation, and their families in general. Soon the game was forgotten and the two began to simply have a conversation.

"So do you ever play ball with Lucas?" Nathan asked. He remembered the blonde basketball player from junior leagues. They had played together and created an unbeatable team. While they never really got the chance to hang out much, they did become good friends. Nathan was happy to hear that he and Haley stayed in each others lives. He had always secretly envied their relationship. To have someone that you were able to trust that much must have been great.

"Yeah right! I'm the worst basketball player on the planet. Luke won't even let me touch the ball in his presence. He says that he'd rather pretend that his best friend wasn't a disgrace to the game he loves." She laughed honestly. He reveled in the sound of her sweet laughter, wishing it would go on forever.

"Let me teach you. One on one." He added the last part in as an after thought.

"You want to teach me to play basketball?" She asked in disbelief. First talking and now basketball lessons. There had to be a catch.

"What's the catch?" She asked speaking her mind as usual.

"I get to spend time with you." He answered. For once this wasn't one of Nathan Scott's famous lines. It was the truth.

"Okay. But, I have to warn you, I'm a terrible player." She said smiling.

"Well, lucky for you I'm a great teacher." He smirked, just as sure of himself as ever.

**End**

_So after learning more about Nathan Scott then I ever thought possible, I agreed to his little basketball lesson. Am I crazy for letting myself feel the things I feel when I'm with him? Maybe It's stupid of me, but I really don't care. I always play it safe and take things slow. Nathan makes me want to jump in head first with my eyes closed. And for once... I'm not going to hold back. _

_-Haley_

"I thought you'd never get here." Nathan greeted Haley later that day. The court was empty, due to a game going on at the larger court across the camp. The sun was shining and the air was warm. It was the perfect day to spend with someone special.

"You have no idea how much makeup it takes to look like you're really not that into makeup." The blonde joked making her way over to him.

"Like you need any make-up." He replied handing her the ball unaware that his comment left her knees week and her heart racing. Things only intensified when he placed his skin next to hers.

"Show me what you got." He told her clapping his hands together. She threw the ball aimlessly. It landed no where near the desired location. Nathan held a hand to his mouth and suppressed a laugh.

"That was..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Horrible." She finished for him, knowing how badly she sucked.

"Well, yes. But here, try this." He said after retrieving the ball. He placed it in her hands and stood behind her, guiding her body into the appropriate position. Was it possible for something so innocent to be so hot? Nathan kept telling himself to be a gentleman. 'Act like mom raised you alone, forget everything dad ever taught you'. he thought to himself. Haley was having some trouble of her own. If sinking the ball was hard before, how would she possible be able to do it with Nathan so close.

"Go ahead, shoot." He whispered in her ear. A shiver ran down her spine and she fought to keep herself standing. Focusing on the net, she shot the ball through the air. Another miss.

"That was better." He told her smiling. For the next hour, Nathan helped Haley with her game and they continued to talk like they had the previous day. The dark haired boy had never found it so easy or enjoyable to talk to someone before. Soon, Haley was tired and ready to call it quits.

"Okay, I have a proposition." She said walking so close to Nathan that the ball was touching both of them.

"Why Miss James, I didn't think you were that kind of girl." He said teasing her.

"Down boy." She replied pushing him away slightly with the ball. He laughed and held up his hands in surrender.

"Ask away." He relented.

"If I can make a shot from the line then you will do whatever activity I choose." She said.

"You know you've only made like 3 shots from that line right?" He asked. She nodded making an 'mmhhmm' sound.

"Alright, go for it Hales." He said to her. She smiled at the use of her nickname. Slowly she made her way to the line and stared at the net. Silently she prayed to the gods that she would make the ball in. Before her nerves got a hold of her, she aimed and threw the ball. A sound she rarley ever heard, at least because of something she did, happend right before her eyes. _Swish._

"Ah ha!" She yelled pointing at Nathan and jumping up and down. It was getting ridiculous how often she was able to make him smile. In the short amount of time he had spent with her, he smiled more than he could remember in his whole life. Cue cheesy romance music. Who was this person and what did they do with the real Nathan Scott.

"I told you I was a good teacher." he bragged walking towards her. Apparently the real Nathan was back.

"Maybe I'm just an excellent student." She smiled meeting him in the middle of the court. They were only inches apart and the heat between the two was almost unbearable... almost.

"Oh yeah?" He laughed leaning down slightly.

"A deals a deal!" She practically shrieked, startling Nathan and causing him to jerk his head back.

"Huh?" He replied dumbly. She knew that he was planning on kissing her. And, it wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him back, she just wasn't ready yet. At least that's what her head told her.

"Our deal. You have to do whatever activity I choose now." She reminded him gently.

"Oh, right. So what's it going to be?" He asked rubbing his hands together and doing his best to control the urge he had to kiss her.

"We... are going to dance." She stated firmly. His mouth fell open in shock and he stuttered trying to form a coherent sentence.

"Here?" He squeaked out causing her to giggle. That's right, giggle.

"Yes sir. You taught me your trade, now I'm going to teach you mine." She told him.

"But Haley..." He whined, looking around for an excuse to just pop out from behind a tree.

"Dance with me." She demanded in a whisper as she stepped forward and closed the distance between them. The blonde was not above using their mutual attraction to get what she wanted. For a second it worked and he was distracted by her closeness and the soft sound of her voice.

"Uh, no! It's, uh, too weird." He stuttered, snapping out of whatever state she had caused him to be in.

"Why? Come on. Don't tell me you never run around the house, singing your head off?" She prodded lightly.

"Sounds like you have." He countered, trying to take the attention away from himself.

"Sure! Playing my air guitar, looking like a total idiot. Yeah. Come on, admit it. You've done it." She said poking him lightly. She let her hand linger before finally resting it on his chest as she looked up at him with heavy eye lids. How was he supposed to say no to that?

"Yeah, well, just when nobody's looking." He admitted quietly.

"Well, nobody's looking now." She whispered taking his hand in her own. She placed his other hand on her waste and they began to sway softly in the middle of the court. No music. No decoration. Just them.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice screamed causing Nathan and Haley to break apart. They turned to find an absolutely appalled looking Brooke glaring right at them.

"Losing our hearing apparently." Haley muttered rubbing her ear. Nathan chuckled and his right hand remained around her waste.

"Not talking to you orphan Annie." Brooke snapped, causing Nathan's smile to fall and be replaced with an angry glare.

"Go away Brooke." Nathan told her making the 'shooing' motion with his left hand.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me. I knew you weren't picky Nathan but I didn't think you'd stoop this low. Do you really need to get laid that bad?" Brooke said shooting a disgusted look at the pair.

"If anyone in out family is a slut it's you. You know what, Haley, I need to talk to my sister alone. Do you mind if I just catch you later?" Nathan asked, not really wanting to give Brooke the chance to insult her further.

"Sure. I had a nice time." She whispered as she leaned in to hug him. As she began walking back to the cabins a smirk spread across Brooke's flawless face.

"Don't say a word." Nathan warned, noticing the evil glint in his sister's eyes.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"How many times do I have to say it. I am NOT sleeping with her Brooke. We're friends. We're hanging out. I enjoy her company. That's all." Nathan shouted at the angry brunette. The siblings had been arguing for a while now and they were making absolutely no progress... as usual.

"Sure. For now!" She yelled back. Brooke was aware that her brother really liked Haley, she could see it. In fact, that was what made her so mad. Well, that and the fact that she hated Haley more than anything.

"God, it's none of your business anyway." Nathan sighed in frustration.

"See, you don't even deny it. You want her." Brooke accused him. Haley James had everything. She was smart in the way that Brooke secretly wished for, she was kind, she was pretty with out even trying, and she was a great dancer. In addition to that Haley had the friendship of Peyton Sawyer, that in itself was enough to make the brunette hate her. And, now Nathan? There was no way Brooke would let Haley James take her brother away.

"So what if I do." Nathan shrugged smirking.

"Nathan, you can not get involved with her." Brooke warned.

"Or what?" He asked, daring her to tell him otherwise.

"I'll never forgive you Nate." She answered seriously.

"What the hell do you have against her anyway?" He asked getting irritated.

"Everything." She whispered.

"Well, I like her Brooke. And, I'm not going to stop talking to her because of some half ass excuse like that." He said bouncing the basketball a few times.

"Fine. Then you leave me no choice." She said before leaving a confused Nathan standing in the middle of the court alone. Once she was far enough away from him she finished her thought out loud.

"I'm telling daddy." She whispered smiling, proud of her plan. It was no secret that Dan Scott was hard on Nathan. His motto was, if there is something distracting Nathan from basketball, it would have to be taken out of the equation. And, Haley could certainly be seen as a distraction.

00000

Authors Note- There you go. I'm not so sure about this chapter, but anyway, let me know what you think. Good old Dan will be paying a visit next chapter. Look for that and please Review!


	6. Calm Before the Storm

Authors Note- Oh my goodness. I am very sorry for the long wait. I had intended to update days ago but my writers block combined with my extremely busy schedule has really kicked my but. I have finals next week, so after that it should be easier for me to update more regularly. But I do plan to add another new chapter this weekend. So look for that! Again I've been experiencing a bit of writers block so please let me know how you like this chapter. I'm not 100 percent sure about it. To those of you who commented, thank you very much, I really do appreciate it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6 :: The Calm Before the Storm**

_The next time the phone can wring my neck it gets no answer  
and of the time that I've spent telling it my roots  
I'm shaking in my boots  
But still it looks at me like an old friend I've betrayed  
the darkside of the doormat is the one your shoes have frayed_

_Subject: Someone needs an ass kicking!_

_From: ScottMotors _

_To: ScottShot Royal Scott,_

_You selfish, incompetent, imbecile! What the hell do you think you are trying to pull? I specifically told you NOT to get involved with any dim witted hussies this summer! That's right, your sister told me all about your little escapades with the poor James girl. Honestly son, I thought you would have some higher standards than that. But, forget the fact that the idea of you two alone could ruin our family name. Have you even considered what the distraction will do to your game. Your mother ruined my basketball career by distracting me and I am sure as hell not going to let some slut do the same to yours. And, don't even think of lying to me about this. I'm going to be checking up on you and if I find out you're seeing her you can just forget about coming home this fall. Honestly son, I thought you were better than this. _

_-Dad _

"Time to get up you spoiled little brat!" Oh, what a way to greet the early mornings sun. These were the very first words that Brooke Scott had the pleasure of hearing the day after she caught Nathan and Haley on the basketball court.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." She muttered to the blurry figure standing over her. She glance at the alarm clock at the side of her bed and noticed that it was only 4:30. What the hell?

"Go away." She mumbled before throwing her warm covers over her head and snuggling inside of them. She didn't have to get up for her dance classes until 7:00 and she was not about to miss out on hours of much needed sleep.

"Get up." The voice countered leaving absolutely no room for argument. Nobody talked to Brooke Scott like that. Nobody except...

"Daddy!?!" Brooke exclaimed shooting up in her bed and looking at her father's large frame in shock. She rubbed her eyes thoroughly to make sure that she was seeing things correctly. But, sure enough even through the fog of sleep deprivation, the brunette could make out her father's crisp Armani suit and evil smirk.

"What do you think you're doing in bed this late? It's practically 5 AM and you're not in the gym working out. How do you expect to be the best if you don't work the most Brooke? You are being careless and no daughter of mine behaves that way." The often intimidating individual seethed at his youngest child. While the older man was especially hard on Nathan about basketball, Brooke was also expected to be the best in dance. She too carried the Scott name, and that meant nothing short of perfection.

"I was going to get up in a few minutes." She lied desperately. Camp was her chance to get out from under her father's thumb and relax. Yes, the Scott's did go away on trips regularly, but the unsupervised house hold also came equipped with personal trainers who were instructed to make sure that work-out routines were followed to a T.

"Don't lie to me, I'm smarter than you." He scolded causing Brooke to look away and bite her lip. Dan Scott was perhaps the only person that could truly scare the carefree socialite. The respect and obedience that the normally 'wild child' displayed in the presence of her father would surprise anyone who knew her.

"Look, I'm sorry dad. I'll do better I promise." She replied, knowing that making more excuses would only worsted the situation further. It was a well known fact that the car dealer did not accept any explanations or attempts to justify a situation.

"Fine, but I'll be checking in with your instructors to make sure. Now, what I really came here for is Nathan." He continued bluntly. Barley batting an eyelash, Brooke digested the information easily. It was no secret that Nathan received more attention from Dan than the younger of the two did. Basketball was was quite frankly the man's life. The brunette knew that if her and Nathan hadn't been born at the same time, her parents probably wouldn't have had a child after her brother.

"When we talked on the phone you didn't mention coming down." Brooke commented meekly. She looked to her roommate's bed and was happy to see that Bevin was still snoring away. That girl could sleep through a tornado.

"It wasn't my original plan. But, when you told me about that girl distracting Nathan, I knew I had to do something drastic. This is his future we're talking about here. What kind of father would I be if I didn't help him?" He explained dramatically, as always. For a split second Brooke actually felt bad for selling her brother out. She knew that her father was always hard on the budding basketball star and rarely ever cut him slack.

"She's awful daddy. I just can't believe Nathan would go for her. I mean she must have put him under some kind of spell of something." She replied falling into her 'daddy's little princess' act perfectly. Over the years Brooke had learned that the only real way to deal with good old Dan, was to worship him. Sucking up was not something the brunette did very often, but when it came to her father she would kiss ass over being on his bad side any day.

"Well, I asked the instructors about her and they have nothing bad to say. She's neck and neck with you in almost all of your classes Brooke. Not to mention she has a wider range of activities on her list. Now, I've always said stick to what you dominate in rather than choose a bunch of things you're good at. But Brooke, she's dominating in all of her classes. If you don't get your act together this girl is going to blow you out of the water." He lectured sternly. Just when she thought things were looking up a little, her father started in on her for yet another thing she did wrong.

"She's nothing daddy. I mean honestly she isn't even that good." Brooke assured him. He rolled her eyes, making her feel about 2 inches tall.

"That nothing is making you look unworthy and replaceable. And, while that all may be true we don't need the rest of the world to know it." He countered. Swallowing slowly, the teen willed herself not to cry. Tears were unacceptable unless they helped you gain something.

"I'll do better." She promised sincerely.

"Good. Now where is your brother?" He said ending their conversation abruptly. When Dan Scott indicated that something was over... it was over.

"Maybe the gym. I'm not really sure." She confessed preparing herself for another set of insults.

"Of course you aren't, that would require more than 4 brain cells. I guess I'll go look around. I e-mailed him so he knows that his behavior is unacceptable. But, I really feel that this is a matter that should be dealt with in person." He explained barley even looking at his sullen daughter.

"Yes, defiantly." She agreed eagerly.

"I'll be gone in a few hours. You should get up and start working out." He told her before nodding curtly and heading out the door with out so much as a good bye.

"Yeah, love you too." She whispered to herself before falling backwards into her blankets and choking on a sob. Because of Haley she had just been scolded by her father, because of Haley she was not at the top of her classes, and because of Haley her brother would soon get a lecture of his own. In Brooke's mind Haley deserved everything that was coming to her.

**Haley and Rachels Room**

_Dear Schizo_

_Okay, so it's 12:30 PM and I just got back from lunch. After dance and piano lessons all morning I defiantly needed some fuel. A PB and J sandwich, some chips, Rachel's rice cake and a chocolate brownie hit the spot perfectly. Alright, I know talking about my lunch is boring. But honestly not much has happened today. I haven't talked to Nathan since last night, and things were a littler unclear when I left. I'm getting a littler worried. I usually see him a few times throughout the morning and then at lunch. I asked Tim and Vegas if he was sick or something, but apparently he's fine. He was at all of the work outs and practices. They said that he decided to skip lunch. That is so unlike him! You know what? This is crazy. I shouldn't be sitting here rambling about not seeing Nathan in my diary. Whoa, still sounds funny saying that. Anyway, I should just go over to his cabin, knock on his door and ask him what's up. Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. After I call Peyton..._

"So, you haven't seen him one time today. Not at all?" Peyton questioned Haley over the phone making sure that she got the story right. Through out her time at camp, Haley had called and E-mailed her friends regularly. Both Peyton and Lucas were aware of her situation with Nathan...and Brooke.

"Well, I might have seen the back of his head when the guys were heading for the gym. I'm not really sure though. I mean it was a nice head, and Nathan has a nice head. But, who's to say some other guy on the team doesn't have a nice head too. Maybe I just haven't noticed this mystery guy with the nice head yet." She rambled as Peyton rolled her eyes at her friend's words.

"Haley." The green-eyed beauty said calmly getting the over analyzing girl's attention.

"Huh?" She answered.

"Just go see him." The other girl laughed.

"I will, I will. But, first you have to tell me what's been going on with you." Haley said trying to put off her trip to the boys cabin for as long as she could.

"Smooth change of subjects Hales. I'll let it slide this time." Peyton laughed.

"Thanks. Now give me the low dow on la vida de Sawyer" She spoke shortly.

"Well, my dad and I are leaving the day after tomorrow, Lucas and I are hanging out again tonight, and... oh they came out with a new flavor of Ramon noodles!" She said rushing her words.

"What? I'm gonna' need details girlie." Haley prodded with interest.

"Of course. I would describe it as tangy, but sweet, and salty, with a little bit of spice." Peyton mused.

"Did you just call Lucas spicy?" The young dancer questioned with disgust.

"Umm...no. I was actually talking about the noodles." She clarified. The girls began to laugh before they finally caught their breath and got back to their conversation.

"Alright, so now that I am thoroughly freaked out and know about the latest noodles on the market... tell me about you and Luke." Haley inquired.

"There isn't much to tell. I mean you know Luke he's great. We have fun together, we always have." She replied downplaying her feelings as much as she could.

"Yes, but you also used to have fun making out together!" Haley pointed out logically.

"Actually the sex was a lot more fun than the making out." Peyton teased.

"Oh my god, my lunch..."she groaned making gagging noises which caused the curly headed blonde to laugh loudly.

"You're too easy. But, seriously Haley, just because we hang out doesn't mean we're going to start humping or something. We aren't rabbits you know. Besides you and Luke hang out together like ALL the time and no one ever accused you two of mackin' it." She defended.

"First off...ew. Second, Lucas and I could never be anything other than what we are." She replied thinking back to a conversation the two of them had a while back...

**Flashback One Year Ago**

Warm tears ran down her soft cheeks as she stared out the window of the red truck in front of her. Her best friend put a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. They were on there way home for the book store. The longtime best friends had devoted the whole day to just the two of them. First they had spent the morning at the Cafe, reminiscing about the past and sipping coffee. They continued their day with mini-golf, video games, cooking their own pizza, and finally the book store.

"This is so stupid Luke, me sitting here crying over something that was completely mutual." Haley said to Lucas looking down. While the day had started out fun and care-free, it took a turn for the worst when Haley and Lucas had spotted Jake walking hand in hand with a girl.

"It's not stupid Hales. You loved him, there's nothing stupid about love." He said quietly. She nodded slightly. It wasn't like she was still pining away for her former boyfriend. In fact, they had just started hanging out more lately and re-building a friendship.

"I just thought he would have told be first, you know. Warned me a little." She replied, explaining why she was taking it so hard.

"If you want I'll beat him up for you." Luke offered as they pulled up to the house. She giggled and lightly shook her head as he turned the truck off.

"He's one of your best friends Luke." She smiled looking at him like he was the biggest goofball in the whole world.

"So? You know I have your back with anyone weirdo. Me and you against the world. End of story, cue happy music." He told he gently squeezing her arm. She smiled back and felt warm tears well up in her eyes. When did she become so sappy?

"Hey Lucas?" She said seriously.

"Yeah Hales?" He replied.

"I thank god everyday that I'm not in love with you, because that would just ruin this wouldn't it." She told him grinning widely. He laughed heartily, but inside knew that it wasn't a joke. It was one hundred percent true. They were meant to be best friends and they needed each other as constants in their lives.

"Me two Haley, me two." He said grabbing her in a hug and ruffling her hair. What they had wasn't romantic of fairytale-like. But, it was so much more important.  
**End**

"Okay, fine. You and Luke are in a category of your own. But, that still doesn't mean something is going on between us." Peyton admitted.

"Fine. I'll drop it for now. You're more likely to slip up and admit something to me later on tonight after your date anyway. Luke will be fresh in you mind." She teased lightly.

"Shut up." Peyton muttered.

"Someone didn't deny their daaate." The musician sang.

"I'm hanging up now." She replied.

"Aw is someone nervous about their date? Is that making them grumpy?" Haley continued to taunt her friend.

"One word Hales. Nathan." She shot back.

"Nice talking to you. Bye." Haley answered immediately putting a stop to her teasing.

"Go see him!" Peyton shouted.

"Call you later." The brown-eyed tutor said before hanging up. Shaking her head she sighed in frustration. She knew that Peyton was right, she needed to clear things up with Nathan... if there even was anything to clear up. But first... she really wanted some Ramon noodles.

**The Dance Hall**

"Needs some work." A voice sounded as the door to the hall slammed shut. Brooke looked up from her ballet position to find her brother starring at her with hard eyes, looking strangely reminisent of her father earlier. Gearing up for a fight, Brooke took a swig of her water and marched towards the broad shouldered athlete.

"To what do I owe this dis-pleasure?" She asked sweetly.

"Cut the crap Brooke. I know you called dad and told him about Haley and I." Nathan's voice boomed throughout the entire room. Brooke couldn't remember the last time she saw him so angry.

"So what if I did?" She challenged him effortlessly. Nathan sure as hell wasn't her father and for that reason alone she wasn't scared of him.

"If you want to try and make problems for me, then better believe I'm going to dish it back." He warned harshly.

"Bring it on big brother." She smirked leaning on one hip. Thing were getting ugly, and it was just the beginning.

00000000

Author's Note- Okay so there is the 6th chapter. I know that it didn't have any Naley, but I needed it to clear a few things up. I had planned to have the Naley convo in this chapter, but it just didn't work out that way. Again I am sorry for the long wait. I'll try my bestt o get the next chapter up soon. Comments are appreciated! Thanks!


	7. Iris

Authors Note- Hey guys! Chapter 7 is here. I didn't really think that I would have the time or energy to get this chapter posted today, but I was driving and the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls came on and for some reason it really made me want to write. More specifically it made me want to write Naley. The comments people have left also helped, so thanks to everyone who comments! HAHA. So here it is. I hope you enjoy reading it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter 7 :: Iris**

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

_Dear Haley,_

_Mouth here, writing to you via snail mail all the way from Tree Hill. This might seam slightly strange to you, given that we live in a society that is extremely dependent on the Internet and cell phones. But, I couldn't take the chance of some cyber space genius getting a hold of it. Plus Skills always figures out my password and reads my stuff. Anyway, that just goes to show you how important this is. Or at least how pathetically paranoid I am. But, anyway I've always gone to you for advice on girls. And, I really need some advice right now. Even more than I did back in third grade... _

**Flashback - 3rd Grade**

"What happened?" Haley eagerly questioned one of her best friends Mouth as he approached her on the playground. The awkward boy had decided to bravely ask Claire Young, the girl he had a gigantic crush on, to be his girlfriend. It took a lot of coaching from Haley, but the spikey haired boy had finally done it.

"I knew I shouldn't have bothered." Mouth mumbled as he hung his head low and fought back tears. Boys weren't supposed to cry. He was already considered a geek, so crying really wasn't an option. He had to be tough.

"What? Don't tell me she said no." The future scholar asked in disbelief. Haley James just couldn't understand why people made fun of Mouth so much. In her eyes he was one of the sweetest, most caring boys she knew. While the other boys in the third grade enjoyed placing bugs in girls hair, Mouth would leave dandelions on their desk and hold doors open for them. Although he was small for his age, Marvin McFadden was light years ahead of other kids in the maturity department.

"I'm not really sure. The only words I could understand through her laughing were 'geek', 'loser', and 'nose picker'." He replied with slumped shoulders. Haley immediately felt bad for forcing her friend to take an action that ended with him being humiliated.

"I'm sorry Mouth. She's stupid anyway. Besides, you only got caught picking your nose that one time and even then you thought a bug flew up it." She comforted with an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, now I'll never get a girlfriend. Everyone thinks I'm gross." He moped sadly. Haley looked over to Claire and her group of friends. They were all laughing and pointing at Mouth every so often. With a determined glint in her eyes Haley began to march over to them.

"Haley! What are you doing?" Mouth shouted, following her.

"What up with our girl yo?" A pint sized Skills questioned, bringing the game of 2 on 2 the boys had going to a halt. Luke, Fergie, Junk, and Skills all peered at an angry Haley as she approached Claire Young. If there was one thing about Haley they all knew, it was that when she was mad...she was really mad.

"Let's go check it out." Fergie suggested. Dropping the ball, the boys hurried to catch up with their friends and figure out what was going on.

"He picks his nose! Like I would ever let him hold my hand." Claire was joking as she stood in the center of a circle of girls. Haley heard this comment and pushed her way through the girls before standing directly in front of Claire with her arms crossed beneath her chest.

"May I help you Baley?" The pug nosed girl asked snottily.

"No, but someone should help you with your attitude." She retorted wasting no time to make her anger apparent.

"Oh no, did I hurt the little nerds feelings when I turned him down?" She sung causing her friends to laugh. Luke, Skills, and the rest of the guys shook their heads knowing that Haley was about to make her eat those words.

"Look, it's fine if you don't want to be Mouth's girlfriend, but you don't have to be so rude about it. You could have just said no. It's mean to make fun and laugh." Haley insisted diplomatically.

"I can make fun of him if I want. He picks his nose!" Claire fired back pointing at Mouth and giving him a disgusted glare. The look on the girls face made something inside of Haley snap.

"It was one time! And, who cares? Everyone picks their nose! No one wants to admit it, but everyone does it!" She yelled before taking a deep breath and doing the unthinkable. As everyone watched in shock Haley purposefully stuck her tiny finger up her nose and pulled out a booger. With wide eyes, Claire watched as the normally gentle girl flung it right at her. The playground was silence as the green nose fungus landed on Claire's shoulder. Then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She shrieked, crying and stomping her foot. Her friends all backed away from her and scrunched their faces up in disgust.

"Much better. Now, I'm going to go wash my hands. You should really take a bath or something Claire." Haley smiled before turning around and walking away.

"Good aim James." Skills said as he and the rest of the guys followed her laughing. Mouth smiled at her widely and whispered a 'Thank You'. No one had ever done something so nice for him.

**End**

_So, I guess I'll just come out and say it. I had sex. I, Marvin McFadden, had sex with a girl. You see, I took your advice and I asked some girls out. A few of them even said yes. Then there was this one girl Glenda. I didn't really ask her out. One of my dates ended badly, the girl said she was going to the bathroom and never came back. Glenda was stood up too, so we started talking. And, then we convinced the waiter to bring us some champagne. Long story short; we got wasted, went to her place, and I became a man. It was great and everything...but I don't know. I feel like I'm being dumb about this. I kind of regret doing it with her. We didn't exchange numbers or even last names. Does that make me cheap? I really need your opinion Haley. This isn't exactly something I can talk to the guys about. Love you. _

_-Mouth _

"Whacha' readin' girlie?" Rachel asked when she walked into their room and saw Haley engrossed in a letter. It was about 8:00 and most of the teens were getting ready to either relax and watch a movie before bed... or sneak out.

"Oh, hey Rach. My friend Mouth wrote me." She explained folding the letter up and making a mental note to write him back soon.

"Mouth? Sounds kinky." She smirked, raising her eyebrows playfully. It was no secret that Rachel was...friendly. But, despite this fact Haley found her to be one of the most likeable and shockingly kid-like girls she knew. Peyton was the only real friend she had that was a girl. Issues with her mother among other things made her slightly weary of females. But, Rachel had some how managed to win her over and Haley found herself confiding in her a lot, especially about Nathan.

"Sorry, it's not. He's kind of dorky, but only in the most endearing way. Like, he'll be the guy that comes to the 20 year reunion rich and handsome, you know?" She mused out loud.

"Oooh, when can I meet him?" She asked excitedly. While Rachel had been with a lot of guys, she had never found 'the' guy and had always secretly hoped to find true love.

"Right, like I'd let you corrupt his innocent... well I guess he isn't so innocent anymore." Haley replied, intriguing the stunning red head.

"What does that mean?" Rachel questioned, emphasizing the word 'that'.

"Nothing. He just wrote to me about a situation he's having trouble with. See, Mouth is like the sweetest guy ever, but he doesn't have that much experience with girls. I guess recently he just... got in a little over his head." She shrugged trying to find the right words.

"Well if he ever needs another opinion, you send him my way. Got it?" The red head instructed smiling, but completely serious. Despite what many people believed, Rachel really did have a big heart.

"Sure thing Rach." Haley smiled back. But before anything else could be said, a figure walking outside caught Haley's attention as she looked out the window.

"Listen, why don't you read the letter over and then maybe you could write him. I'm sure he's sick of hearing my advice. If you want to that is." Haley said handing her the letter and slipping on some shoes.

"Hell yeah, I love me some potentially hot nerds." She cheered grabbing the letter and quickly getting started. Haley knew that Mouth wouldn't mind her letting Rachel read his letter. He was mostly worried about what the guys would think. Besides, getting mail from a hot girl who wasn't like a sister to him would defiantly lift his spirits.

"Cool. Later." Haley called over her shoulder. Rachel waved her off, already too engrossed in the letter to care where she was going this late.

**Outside**

"Nathan! Hey Nathan wait up!" Haley yelled to the boy about 20 feet in front of her. Okay, so she had fibbed during her phone call with Peyton. The smarty pants definitely knew Nathan from behind... you know the back of his head.

"Okay, so you wanna' make me run." She muttered before jogging to catch up with him. When she was finally next to his built body, Haley's mouth became dry and she forgot exactly what she was planning on saying. Obviously the girl didn't have much trouble speaking her mind. Even in the presence of Nathan's blinding good looks and charm she was still able to hold her ground... usually. But, as she gazed at his profile in the dusky sky, their was a sadness in his eyes that she had never seen before. His full mouth that normally shifted itself into a smirk was currently turned downwards and his strong jaw was locked. But, his eyes were what worried her most. Their playful sparkle was lost and they were placed straight ahead. He made to movement to indicate that he was aware of her presence.

"Nate?" She spoke in the most comforting voice he had ever heard. Finally he snapped out of the trance he'd been in and focused on a more appealing sight... the lovely Haley James.

"Hmm." He responded shifting uncomfortably. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Haley, he just didn't know how. Not at the moment at anyway. His visit from his father had left him shaken to say the least...

**Flashback - 1 Day Ago **

"You're pathetic!" The dominating figure bellowed to his worried looking son. Though the father and son pair came close in both height and weight, it was clear who had the control.

"What do you want me to say dad? I'm sorry? Well, I'm not because I didn't do anything wrong!" Nathan shouted back to his father. Unlike Brooke, Nathan often dished it back to his father. Was he scared of Dan? Hell yes he was scared. But, would he become a sniveling little coward because of that fear. You better believe the answer to that question is a big fat no!

"Didn't do anything wrong? Are you that damaged son? God, if I had know you were going to turn out to be such a little girl maybe I would have had another son." He fired back doing his best to hit below the belt. It was no use though. At this point in his life Nathan had become accustomed to cutting insults and accusations of failure.

"Given all the woman you've screwed while mom is away maybe you do have another son out there." Came the adolescents brave response. Dan Scott could put more fear or fire in his son's eyes than anyone else.

"Cute." The elder of the two remarked shoving him harshly into a wall and grabbing him by the throat. He preceded to squeeze the young mans neck until Nathan was gasping. When Dan Scott had marched into the work out room 20 minutes earlier and spotted his son, he immediately went off on him. After shouting back and forth for a while things finally came to a head after Dan called Nathan Pathetic. Nathan HATED being called pathetic.

"You wanna' be a smart ass Natey boy... fine. But, your inadequate remarks won't help in the end. Because, I'm the one with the power Nathan. Like it or not I control you. You will stop seeing that girl. You will focus on your game. And, you will do these things immediately. You know why Nathan? Because I said so. You know the rules of the game kid. Daddy always wins." He finished releasing the blue eyed charmers throat and letting him fall to the ground in exhaustion. As Nathan coughed roughly while struggled to catch his breath, Dan Scott walked away.

**End**

_And Id give up forever to touch you  
cause I know that you feel me somehow  
Youre the closest to heaven that ill  
Ever be  
And I dont want to go home right now_

Nathan was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of the song 'Iris' blaring from inside the girls cabin. He looked down to find Haley staring at him with her warm brown eyes. Eyes that he could look into forever. Wait. Did he really just think that?

"Are you mad at me or something?" She asked.

"No, why would you think that?" He asked averting his eyes to look at a tree behind her. The key was, not to make eye contact.

"You've been avoiding me since that day we almost..." She trailed off shrugging.

"Since we almost what?" He prodded, suddenly feeling like his old self. Often times a visit with his father would leave Nathan feeling angry and mean.

"You know what if you're just going to be a jerk about it then never mind." Haley huffed angrily as she turned to leave. She had been worried about him, and then nervous, and now she was plain old mad.

"I don't need you anyway!" He shouted, slightly hurt that she was giving up on him so quickly. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it. He just wished that for once when he pushed someone away they would push back.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
cause sooner or later its over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"URG!" She yelled facing him again and shoving him forcefully. Well, there you go. Ask and you shall receive.

"What the hell!" He yelled glaring at her.

"You are such an ass hole!" She hissed stepping closer to him.

"Well, you blow everything out of proportion." He accused her, stepping forward as well. At this point they were practically chest to chest.

"You're just too scared to admit that there actually is something going on here!" She shot back staring him directly in the eye.

"I'm scared? Please, you the one who's scared." He countered.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"So, what if I am." She bit back lowering her voice and touching his chest lightly with her hands. His breath became shallow and he swallowed hard to remember what they were fighting about. But, he could smell her and she smelt like apples and cinnamon. It was intoxicating.

"Let's be scared together." He mumbled before scooping her head towards him with both of his hands and lowering his lips to her own. The kiss was slow and sweet, but needy and intense at the same time. His tongue touched hers and she grasped his cotton shirt with her tiny fists. The small action sent a spark through his entire body and he deepened the kiss. Their eye lashes fluttered again each others faces as they reluctantly pulled apart. Every inch of their bodies was touching as they attempted to catch their breath.

"Not so scary." She muttered moving her lips against his own as she spoke.

"Really? Cuz' I'm terrified." He admitted opening his eyes to look into her own. Never had he felt this way. The way his hands itched to touch her skin. The way her heart beat rang in his ears and sounded like the sweetest music he's ever heard. The way he pictured them together, beyond the summer. It was all new to him. It was exciting and scary. It was unknown. Screw his dad. Screw everyone. He was okay with being scared if it meant he got to be with Haley.

Authors Note- So, this was one of the most enjoyable chapters for me to write. The flash back with Haley and Mouth surprised me because I had such a great time doing it. Also, the Mouth/Rachel thing was honestly NOT something I had even considered when I started the chapter. But the scene took on a life of it's own and I am seriously considering adding this couple to the story. Anyway, next chapter will pick up where it left off with lots of Naley! Comments please! Thanks!


	8. I'm Yours

Authors Note- Chapter eight is here! Yay! So, this wasn't exactly one of my most fun chapters, when you read it you'll see why. But, as a writer I did enjoy the challenge and would really appreciate some feedback on the Brooke flashback. I am extremely weary of how it turned out. I'm afraid it may be too average and blah. So please let me know. Honesty is welcomed. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8 :: I'm Yours **

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, and I'm tryin to get back  
before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test  
and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_Dear Schizo, _

_Boy oh boy do I have a lot to catch you up on. So, this whole thing with Nathan has defiantly escalated. I mean a few days ago it could all be chalked up to harmless flirting. But, now it is so much more. We kissed. Yes, you read that right K I S S E D. And, guess what? It was perfect. I think there might have been music playing, but I'm not sure because I was way to busy keeping my knees from giving out. Honestly I can't remember the last time I was so happy. My life is amazing right now, which kind of makes me wonder when the other shoe is going to drop. Not that I haven't been smacked with enough shoes to last me 893420 lifetimes. Did I just go from really happy, to really pessimistic in like a second? Well, that's probably because the anniversary of my fathers death is coming up. It'll be two years since my fathers death on Tuesday. I really don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, just thinking about that day makes me hyperventilate. Last year I had a whole support system to get me through the tough time. But, here at camp, no one would understand. I've thought about telling Nathan. Then I changed my mind, I mean it's way to soon to share those kinds of things with him...right? He'd probably just think I was some screwed up tragedy magnet. Then again, maybe not. The way he kissed me... _

**Flashback - One Hour Ago**

"Whoa." Neither one was quite sure who uttered the quiet expression because frankly they were both feeling that way. As the soft music, which had change to Jason Mraz, played in the background they stared in each others eyes. Chick flick moment? Oh yeah.

"I-ah, um..." Nathan stumbled to say something that made sense. Finally giving in to the fact that their kiss had left him totally and completely stupid, he scratched the back of his head and looked away. This situation was uncharted territory for him.

"So ahem, this whole post kiss conversation isn't one of our best." Haley managed to get out, smiling a little. Laughing lightly Nathan nodded and the mood was lightened if only just a little. The jock gained enough of his confident swagger back to grab Haley's hand and lace their fingers together.

"Maybe we should just skip the conversation and go back to the kiss then." He smirked leaning down once again and holding her soft lips captive. The first kiss was shocking, electrical. But, this kiss was different. They were able to enjoy it more and explore one another. Had they been more aware of their surroundings and less focused on one another, maybe they would have noticed the figure standing close by. With narrowed eyes and a severe grimace in place the figure shook her head and made a quiet vow to herself.

"This will not happen." Brooke Scott promised. Turning back towards the cabins, she left the young couple to have their moment. It would be one of the last as far as she was concerned.

**End**

_It's stupid, but I feel like I could tell him anything after that. But, for now I'll refrain from making him be my shoulder to cry on. I'll just talk to Lucas and Peyton on the phone or something. Maybe I can convince Karen to use Lucas's web cam. Seeing her comforting smile always makes me feel better. Plus watching Karen try and use technology is always a hoot. Anyway, I'll get through it. Because thats what I do. It might be hard, and it might hurt like hell. But, I always get through it._

_Much Love, Haley James._

**Girls Cabin**

"Who are you planning to screw over now Scott?" Came the voice of a scarlet haired she devil. Rachel had just finished writing her letter to Mouth. She was one hundred percent positive that what she wrote would shake him out of the bad mood he was in. Let's just say Rachel had a way with words.

"Who are you _screwing_ now Gatina?" Was the reply from the attractive brunette who was certainly no stranger to causing trouble. Upon entering the small kitchen that the girls cabin was equipped with, Rachel had noticed a contemplative look on her enemies face. This could only mean trouble.

"I'm serious Brooke, if you're planning something to mess with Haley and Nathan you better stop." She warned feeling protective of her blonde room mate. Despite the fact that she had only encountered Haley a few weeks ago, Rachel found herself oddly comfortable with the girl who proved to be her polar opposite. It was a strange friendship, especially since the red head didn't normally do the whole 'friends' thing. History would show that while the promiscuous teen was known for having lots of acquaintances she had very few real friends. Rachel had a tendency to compete with girls. But, Haley was different. The girls had so many differences that it was as if they were on completely different playing fields, making them better companions than rivals. Brooke on the other hand was a whole different story...

"What are you gonna' do Raggedy Anne? Infect me with one of your STD's?" Brooke repelled as she began to shovel spoons full of ice cream into her mouth. A slut insult... what a surprise. Rachel rolled her eyes at the overused insinuation. The two girls had replayed this same conversation more than once, going back and forth calling one another every degrading name in the book. It was getting old.

"Oh, please. I think it's pretty obvious that we're both less than innocent. The point is, Haley isn't like us. She's sweet and caring and wouldn't hurt a fly. To purposefully mess with her is f up Brooke. And, I think you know that." She amended, leaving no room for argument.

"She's not as innocent as everyone makes her out to be. Haley gives as good as she gets. Last time I checked, angels don't freeload off of so called 'friends' that they're probably sleeping with." She spat, immediately bringing another scoop of ice cream up to her mouth.

"You're just pissed because you've always wanted Lucas and she'll always have him." Rachel counter. Even though the Charlotte native wasn't from Tree Hill, she had still been caught up on all the drama from Haley and some of the other girls. It was common knowledge that Brooke had a 'thing' for Lucas and that she tried to steel him from Peyton at some party.

"Shut up." Brooke shouted back, raising her voice and slamming her spoon onto the counter with a great deal of force. The metallic clang of the utensil as it settled against the marble didn't do a thing to waver Rachel's satisfied smirk. She had found Brooke's week spot... Lucas.

"Come on Brooke. Doesn't it just piss you off that Haley will always be the most important girl to Lucas and she didn't even have to sleep with him. Unlike you, right? I mean that is what you were hoping to accomplish when you tried to get him to cheat on Peyton with you... wasn't it?" She taunted. Had a complete stranger walked into the room at that very moment, they would probably hypothesize that Rachel was a bitch and Brooke was an innocent victim. But, the age old say goes 'Treat others the way you want to be treated' and the troubled brunette was just getting her payment.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Brooke whispered, grasping at the counter so hard that her knuckles turned white. The memories began to flood her thoughts and she shook her head to banish them.

"So tell me Brooke. Tell me what exactly you did to get Lucas in that room with you." Rachel challenged expertly. As the memories began to evade her mind once again, the shaken teen closed her eyes tightly and braced herself against the overwhelming emotion.

**Flashback - 5 Month Ago**

The music was loudly pumping the lyrics to some Fall Out Boy song that most of the party guests were too drunk to know the name of. Bodies littered each inch of the disheveled house and names had been forgotten many hours ago. Especially in the case of Brooke Scott and her current male companion. Upon entering the gathering, Brooke had zeroed in on a bottle of tequila and the rest was history.

"Mmm, that feels nice." The built blonde she was currently making out with mumbled. Smiling at her talent Brooke shut her 'friend' up with another kiss. Tugging on his bleached locks, she giggled as she felt him slide his hand under her button up blouse and press his fingers against her smooth back. After making their way up to a bedroom, the boy pushed her down on the bed and crawled on top.

"Wait." She sighed pushing him away slightly. Barley listening to her request, he once again began to explore her body with his hands. Frustrated by his action of ignoring her, Brooke let out a small annoyed noise. It wasn't as if she didn't feel comfortable sleeping with him. This was Brooke Scott we're talking about. Queen of the one night stands. But, tonight was different. The brunette had begrudgingly made a pact with her best friend Bevin. After a rough break- up with Tim Smith, Bevin had sworn off boys forever. Or at least for the weekend. In a rare attempt to be consoling, Brooke had agreed to do the same. And, while honesty and loyalty weren't exactly two qualities that she was known for, the cheerleader really did value her friendship with Bevin. If being a good friend meant having to 'Brooke' herself a few extra times until the weekend was over then so be it.

"Look, I can't do this. Not tonight anyway." She spoke up pushing him off of her. A confused look passed across his face as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, right." He laughed shrugging her comment off and placing himself above her yet again. Brooke fought to push him away, but it was not use. Getting more angry by the second Brooke kneed the boy in the gut and slipped out from under him. Maybe she wouldn't sleep with him at first because of a pact, but now she wouldn't sleep with him because he was pissing her off.

"Bitch!" He groaned holding his stomach in pain. With a defiant look on her face Brooke smirked at him, adding to his infuriation.

"Sorry Derek, but I don't sleep with boys, only men." She fired before turning and heading for the door. But, after only a few steps she felt his hand reach out and harshly yank her to him.

"Hey! That hurt." She whined, still not fully understanding the severity of the situation.

"Shut up, you whore!" He yelled shoving her down onto the bed and using his knees to hold her in place. Wriggling around to get free, she began to feel panic rise with in her. This was serious. It wasn't a game.

"Get the hell off me you jerk!" She screamed digging her nails into him. Ignoring the pain her proceeded to roughly rip her shirt open and place wet kissed down her chest. Using one hand to control her flailing limbs and the other to squeeze her breast painfully, Derek brought tears to Brooke's eyes.

"Stop!" She shouted attempting to sound in control but, not recognizing the sound of her own voice. Never had she felt so desperate of helpless. Even as she did her best to stay tough, she felt herself slipping into weakness. Shutting her eyes as tight as she could, she prepared herself for the worst as his hand pulled at the zipper of her skin tight jeans.

"Ready or not here I..." He started to sing, but was interrupted when a Lucas Roe opened the door unaware of the situation he was about to walk into.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't-" He stuttered thinking that he had just ruined two peoples fun. Boy, was he wrong.

"NO!" Brooke yelled as he prepared to leave. Turning back at the sound of her raw voice, Lucas looked more closely at the scene in front of him. There were harsh red marks marring the girls normally flawless skin. Her eyes were filled with tears and her make-up was smeared across her face in an almost abstract artistic way. Her chest rose as she inhaled quick, shallow breaths. She was scared.

"What the hell?" Lucas questioned in a low threatening voice as he starred daggers at Derek. Once he put all the pieces of the puzzle together, he knew exactly what was going on and it made him sick. Being raised solely by a woman made Lucas extremely protective and sympathetic towards them. He was taught from an early age that no means no.

"Get outta' here man, this is none of your business." Derek growled not budging from his place. With out wasting one more second Lucas made his way to the bed and ripped the blonde off of Brooke. Relief and pain shown in her wide hazel eyes.

"You sick freak." Lucas spat at him before landing a massive punch to his jaw. Knowing that he wouldn't win the fight, Derek kicked the white knights legs out from under him before running through the door as fast as he could. Lucas made a move to go after the jerk, but a soft voice made him stop.

"Don't leave me." Brooke sobbed. She was now sitting up and was holding her shirt shut with her hands, looking broken and fragile.

"Hey, it's okay. But, I've got to go find him so we can go to the police about this." He said in his most soothing voice. It didn't matter that Brooke Scott was a colossal witch on a good day. It didn't matter that Peyton was waiting for him downstairs. Right then, all that mattered was the torn and tattered girl in front of him, scared out of her mind.

"Please." She whispered looking him in the eye. At that moment there was no way he could refuse her.

"Okay." He whispered cautiously stepping closer to the bed.

"Thank you." She replied. This was a side of Brooke very few people saw. The vulnerable side. Feeling as though he were talking to an entirely different person, Lucas found himself wanting to take care of her. He wanted to make her pain disappear.

"Is it okay if I sit?" He asked motioning towards the bed. She nodded and he placed himself beside her. Far enough away to give her space, but close enough to let her know that she wasn't alone. And, then with out warning she turned her head to rest against his shoulder and he felt her warm tears leek through his shirt. Automatically his arm swung around her and he nudged her close. They weren't sure how long they remained that way. But, as music shook the house and shrieks sounded, they heard only the sound of one another's breathing and felt only the steady rise and fall of their chests in synch.

**End**

"I flashed him Rach, you know, your signature move." Brooke smiled falsely as she shook away the memory and stormed out of the room. The night still haunted her and thoughts of it made her sick. That ice cream was about to meet the toilet.

00000000

Authors Note- So, I know this chapter wasn't the most action packed, or the longest. But, there were some things I needed to get astablished before I furthered any plots. The next chapter should have some really great Naley moments, including a talk about Haley's father and possible a visit from Lucas and Karen. Brooke will continue to try and seperate Naley BUT she is also dealing with a secret, and no not the one involving Lucas... a different one. Stay tuned and let me know what you think!


	9. Afraid

Authors Note: Oh boy. It's been forever. I'm so sorry guys. I had a HUGE writers block. So sorry for the wait and sorry that this chapter is a little bumpy. Promise the next one will me much sooner and much better. Let me know what you think! Enjoy.

**Chapter 9 :: ****Afraid**

_Just when it's getting good  
I slowly start to freeze  
Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep  
It's the memory I can see  
Then this fear comes over me _

_Dear Princess, _

_I love you. Before anything else is said and done, I need for you to know that. You need to really and truly understand those words, because they are everything. You are everything. I've been down Princess, down in the dirt, lower than low. And, when everyone and everything left me in the dark... you were my light. My whole life I've been nothing, I've done nothing. But, you, you are my one accomplishment in this world. I was blessed enough to take part in creating you and because of that I know that I've left the world with something beautiful. Those big brown eyes of yours never judge or critique. You never hesitated to except me, even when I didn't always deserve it. I wish I could take credit for that head you've got on your shoulders. But, that's all you... and maybe a bit of Karen. You're a smart girl Princess and I don't want you to give that up for anyone or anything. You've made me so proud and I know you will continue to do so as you grow into a lovely young woman. But, make sure you have some fun every once in a while, huh? You're always worrying about everyone else. I want you to take some time for yourself and be a kid. You deserve it. Hell, I'm sure Luke will help you out there. He seams to loosen you up, and he's a good kid. If you are lucky enough to find someone you can truly depend on and trust, never let them go. This world can suck sometimes, and I know you've probably seen that more than most kids your age. Just remember that there is a lot of good out there too. I don't want you to ever forget the beautiful things in life Princess, because that would be a shame. Your big old smile lights up a room and it's a waist not to use it. So, you keep smilin' Princess. Smile for me because I love you. Always remember that. You are my pride, my joy, my heart, and forever my little girl. _

_- Love Dad _

_Schizo,_

_I guess you're wondering what it is that I just pasted into you. The anniversary of my father's death is tomorrow and it's already becoming too much to bear. The pressure to act like everything is okay when my heart is breaking is excruciating. I want to write about what I'm feeling, but I don't have the worlds. It's all just a jumble of emotion. Cliche, I know. I attached a letter that I received from my father the morning of his death, maybe it'll make things more clear. Maybe it'll help me understand. Because honestly, even a whole year later, I just don't get it. Too add to the confusion, I just don't understand why I'm feeling all of these emotions. Well, I understand why, just not why now. Yes, it is almost the anniversary of something horrible, but so what? My father was dead the day before and the month before, hell even a year ago. What makes the anniversary so hard? It doesn't change anything. It just means that another year has past, and he's still gone. Last year I spent time with Karen and Lucas. They took me to the park, where my father and I would go together. It was our place..._

**Flashback - 5 years Ago**

"Quack, quack." Jimmy James let his voice echo through the park as he imitated the ducks in the near by pond to make his 11 year old daughter smile. Just as he suspected would happen, Haley's face broke into a grin and she giggled wildly.

"Daddy, everyone is staring." She scolded lightly. The proper and prim child was unused to the attention and didn't know what to do with it. Quiet by nature, Haley was only comfortable enough to let loose while in the presents of those closest to her. The girl that family and friends saw, was completely different than that which the rest of the world encountered. But, little by little, Jimmy James was succeeding in bringing her out of her shell and showing her that it was okay to be herself.

"That's only because I'm so gosh darn hansom." He replied poking her in the stomach lightly. Their relationship had begun cautiously. Haley wasn't sure what to make of him at first. But, they were slowly able to form a bond. Haley found that they were alike in many ways, and he really brought out the light in her. He may have been a drug dealer. But, in many ways her father was her hero.

"Right..." She joked rolling her eyes. With a mock 'hurt' expression on his face, Jimmy scooped up the tiny 11 year old and zoomed her around in a circle as she shrieked with laughter. It was hard to believe that this was the same little girl who used to flinch at the touch of a large man and cower at any loud noise. Jimmy James had given his daughter the chance to live out side of fear. In fact, he had given her the chance to really live.

"Come on Princess, we're off to see the ducks." He announced leading her towards the shallow pond. The clear blue water reflected the bright light of the sun. It also reflected the gleam of something else. Something golden, jewelry maybe.

"What's that daddy?" Haley asked him pointing at what looked like a small gold ring on the edge of the bank. Leaning over and picking it up, Jimmy examined the ring finding that it was hanging from a thin gold chain.

"Looks like an old wedding band. Here, these things are full of wished and hope. You deserve some of those." He urged thrusting it forward to his daughter. Haley hesitated while looking at it.

"Won't it be bad luck though? Someone must have thrown it in the pond cuz' they don't love their husband anymore." Haley responded quizzically.

"Well, I don't know about all that, but I do know that you make your own luck. Something is only as unlucky or as lucky as you let it be." He explained holding it out to her once again.

"That makes sense." She mused accepting the jewelry and fastening it around her neck. The two sat and watched the ducks for a while longer, just enjoying each others company. Haley had been to the park dozens of other times with Lucas and her friends. She had even pushed Fergie into the clear water after he tried to kiss her the previous summer. But, as she sat with her father and threw pebbles across the pond she felt like it was a whole new place. Their place.

**End**

_I still wear the necklace everyday. And, every time I look at it I think of my father. So, how come a stupid anniversary is affecting me so much? There are some days that are harder than others. Peyton says that she is the same way about her mom. But, these past few days I've felt more than grief or sadness. I've felt anger, and worst than that I've felt out of control. The feeling is unfamiliar and new to me. I, Haley James, am always in control. When I was little and my mother's boyfriends would threaten to hit me I would egg them on and make sure I was getting beaten for something I KNEW I did. Something I controlled. When my mother would tell me that I was stupid and would never go anywhere in life, I would study as hard as I could and ace every test and paper. Maybe it didn't stop her from saying those things, but I controlled where my life was going. Just like I controlled the situation that resulted in my mother leaving. I knew it would end badly, hell I might have even known that my mother would abandon me. But, I ended things on my terms. Being in control is like my safety net, it's how I've survived everything that has been thrown at me. But, I don't feel that safety anymore. I do things with out thinking and I feel things that I don't understand. I hate not understanding... I hate it._

_-Haley_

Not a single tear drop rained down on the navy diary as it was gently put back in it's right full place. With shaky hands, Haley returned the book to the shoe box, where she kept the majority of her important belongings. There was no more time left to mull over her feeling or emotions. She had dance class in 10 minutes and that was exactly what she needed. Much like Nathan with basketball, Haley considered dance to be a release. It freed her mind of it's worries. She could control it.

"Almost ready Blondie?" Rachel questioned as she popped her head into their room. It was no secret that something had been going on with Haley lately. Rachel, Nathan, and even Brooke had noticed that she wasn't her usual self. At first Rachel had assumed that her emotions were out of whack because of the Nathan situation. The whole 'are we together? Are we just hooking up' thing could easily reek havoc on the sanest of people. But, more and more the red head was becoming concerned with her friend's withdrawal. She seamed to be distancing herself from the rest of the world.

"Yup, lets go." She replied plastering on a fake smile and joining Rachel. Upon exiting the cabin the girl encountered a group of the basketball players. A certain blue eyed hottie to be more specific.

"Hales!" Nathan called over to her smiling. He jogged over to her and Rachel, eager to see her. It had been a while since the two had spoken and he wanted to make sure everything was okay. Like Rachel, he was worried about her.

"Hey, what's up?" She replied. Initially she had wanted to get to dance class right away and avoid any unnecessary contact. But, as Nathan gently placed a hand on her shoulder she couldn't help but melt. He was Nathan, and she was Haley. For some reason that meant something.

"Just getting ready to head for practice. You?" He asked, toying with a strand of her golden hair. Oh yeah, he knew he was hot and he knew how to use it to his advantage.

"Same." She responded shortly. Her lack of recent control scared her and because of that she made sure to speak as little as possible. Who knew what she would let slip.

"Do you maybe want to hang out later tonight. I bet we could talk a councilor into letting us go mini golfing or something." He suggested. Instantly she backed away from his touch and her eyes hardened.

"No!" She said a little too forcefully. Looking hurt and confused, Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets. Putting himself out there wasn't something that Nathan Scott normally did. And, getting rejected was even more uncommon for him.

"I just..." He looked away not really sure what was going on or how to handle it.

"Sorry, I just... we can do something else. I can't mini golf with you." She explained feeling bad about hurting his feelings. The truth was, mini golf just hit way too close to home. Especially now...

**Flashback - 2 Years Ago**

"I don't know what to say. Or do." Lucas admitted to his best friend as she stared blankly at the nights sky. Only two days ago, Haley's father Jimmy James passed away. No one really knew the whole story. It was a bunch of whispered rumors through out the town. Only Haley knew what really went down.

"Haley come one, I'm trying here." He continued. Since her father's death Haley had spent all of her time at the Roe house hold. Her mother didn't care one way or another. She was too busy looking for another meal ticket. Oh, the hardships of being a gold digger.

"I know." She replied quietly, still not looking at him. The two friends had been on the roof of 'Karen's Cafe' for hours on end. Still, no progress had been made. Finally Lucas snapped. He couldn't stand by and watch his best friend in so much pain. He had to do something.

"Damn it Haley! Look at me you robot!" He shouted. Okay, so it wasn't the most eloquent thing to do but, it was something. And, she did look at him.

"What?" She questioned with little emotion. Enough was enough.

"You have to tell me what happened Haley. You have to tell me everything." He urged her more gently than before. Tears finally filled her brown eyes and she shook her head vigorously.

"Come on. Hey, I'll play you for it." He said motioning towards the home made golf course on the roof. Haley smiled slightly and looked away.

"Please. If I win you let me help you. You talk to me." He insisted, running out of ideas.

"What if I win?" She asked seriously considering his offer.

"I'll leave you alone about it." He answered truthfully. The shook hands to make it official. After many laughs, a few hole in ones, and lots of worried glances, the game was over. In the end both parties held up their end of the deal. That night Lucas and Haley sat down and over looked the town together. And, Haley told him everything.

**End Flashback **

"Okay... so what do you want to do?" He asked her curiously. She thought for a moment before finally deciding. She remembered how much better she told after spilling her guts to Lucas. She remembered feeling lighter, more free. The little girl inside of her could help but hope that talking to Nathan about her father would have the same effect.

"Do you maybe, um, want to go somewhere and talk or something?" She asked nervously. Sensing that something serious was going on, Nathan decided not to tease her about her hesitance.

"Sure. We'll meet up after dinner." He replied before leaning in and kissing her sweetly on the mouth. She could faintly hear people whispering in the background. But, none of that mattered. They quietly said their goodbyes and headed in separate directions. Haley was beginning to feel better as she walked into dance class. But, as the class wore on her mood went down hill. Brooke and her friends were making snarky remarks about her and Nathan. Even worst than that, Haley found out that family visits weren't for another few weeks. As she danced she thought more and more of her father. Dancing had always been her escape and now, even that was being invaded by horrible thoughts.

**Dance Class**

"Okay, everyone line up for 'Last Girl Standing'. Hurry ladies." Rene the dance instructor told them. 'Last Girl Standing' was a gam that they played sometimes in class. Well, not a game so much. It was used to make girls try their hardest. The girls would do a choreographed or free style dance, depending on the day, and the instructor would go around the room watching everyone closely. If she was pleased with your work you got a tap on the shoulder and were allowed to go sit and rest. This continued until there is only one girl left. The 'Last Girl Standing' was not an honor. It meant that she was the worst performer that day.

"You've got to be kidding me." Haley bit out, just loud enough for others to hear.

"Excuse me Ms. James. Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Rene asked. Haley was always obedient in class. She was good at following directions and didn't talk back. The attitude that she was displaying at the present moment was unfamiliar to everyone.

"Actually, yes. I think that this stupid excersise we're about to do is bull shit!" She exclaimed causing many of the girls in the room to gasp. No one talked to Rene like that.

"Oh, really?" The instructor questioned, slightly speechless at the seemingly random outburst.

"You say it helps us but really, all it does is humiliate us! You walk around with you pointy little noise stuck in the air like you're actually important. Guess what? You're not. You don't know everything. What makes you so qualified to tell us who's the best or worst?" Haley fumed. At this point all of the girls were watching in amazement.

"Haley James, who do you think you are? Talking to an instructor like that!" Rene screamed.

"No! Who do you think YOU are. You're nothing. The only reason any of these snobs listen to you is because they're too retarded to figure out that this camp means nothing. 'Oh, I went to some fancy dance camp, I'm so good'. That's crap! You know it and I know it. You sit there and pretend like you care what happened to us. Please. The girls who's daddy's dish out the most cash, get the best marks." Haley finished folding her arms over her chest.

"I think someone's pissed that her daddy can't dish any cash cuz' he's ten feet under." Brooke whispered to Bevin. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't quiet enough.

"Shut. Up." Haley ground out, turning to face Brooke and forgetting all about Rene. It wasn't about who she was angry at. It was about the anger. And, at that point anyone who got in her way would be a victim of Haley's anger.

"He probably wouldn't have paid even if he was alive. Can't mess with a felons drug money." Brook smirked getting closer. Before anything else could be said Haley was on top of Brooke. Losing control completely, Haley punched the brunette over and over. With blood pouring from her nose, Brooke managed to get a few good hits in. Hair was flying, limbs flailing, and screams echoing. It was chaos. Rene frantically gathered a few girls to help her put a stop to the fight. Haley and Brooke were torn apart, battered and bloody.

"Both of you stop it! That is enough. If you want to behave like barbarians then go to a football camp!" She screeched. The girls stopped struggling and attempted to calm themselves.

"She's insane! She jumped me!" Brooke accused pointing at the blonde. Haley remained silent.

"Both of you are going to talk to the camp director and we're getting this sorted out." Rene told them. But, before she could even finish her sentence Haley was heading for the door.

"Haley!" Rachel called to her friend. She had seen Haley explode and was worried for her. She knew that something big was going on.

"I'm done with this place. It's a joke. Nothing we do in here matters! Nothing!" She shouted before exiting the room. As the door slammed shut, silence was apparent.

"She's broken." Rachel whispered to herself. She was right. Haley James, was, broken.

00000000

Author's Note- Like I said, not one of my best. I couldnt convey the emotions that I hoped to. But, anyway... comments are appreciated. I promise the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks guys!


	10. Something's Missing

Authors Note- Hey there. First I want to thank everyone who has been sticking with me even though I havn't been updating as quickly. But, the good news is, I'm ending Drivers Ed so I'll have more time to post updates! Yay! SLUVER15, thanks for the encouraging reveiws! I'm sorry this has taken so long. The next few chapters are going to be hard to write. But, after that I feel that it will pick up pace and really get going. So, stay tuned! Enjoy!

**Chapter 10 :: Somethings Missing**

_I'm not alone  
I wish I was  
Cause then I'd know I was down because  
I couldn't find a friend around  
To love me like they do right now  
They do right now_  
_To: BigMouth01 _

_From: RedHott _

_Subject: HALEY'S MISSING_

_Mouth! I need you to reply to me as soon as you possibly can. Your phone is busy and this is extremely important. Haley is missing. She stormed out of dance class after having a melt down. When I got back to the cabin she wasn't here. Something is going on with her and I need you to help me figure out what. Is anything going on back home that you know of? Please just call me ASAP. I'm really worried about her. I've never seen her like this._

_-Rachel_

The clock ticked away a mere ten minutes after Rachel had e-mailed Mouth. She knew it was a stretch but, she didn't know what else to do. The camp director was already livid with Haley for starting a fight and disrespecting an instructor. Add running away and walking out of rehearsal... Haley was toast. Normally Rachel would say 'It's her own problem'. But, Haley was different. Haley had slapped her upside the head for calling herself a slut. She told Rachel that she was smart. Smart? Since when did anyone say that to her? All in all, Haley was the truest friend Rachel had ever encountered. Maybe she was knew to the whole 'helping a friend' thing but, she did know that Haley needed her now. And, she sure as hell wasn't going to let her down.

"Screw this." She muttered. With out a moments hesitation she grabbed her cell phone, thank god the camp aloud them, and headed out. It was a well known fact that the basketball players got out about half an hour after the dancers. The timing was perfect as Rachel spotted Nathan coming up the path towards the cabin. He looked fresh and clean after his shower, completely oblivious to what was going on. Figures.

"Nathan!" She called to him. He looked up, slightly surprised to see that the fiery red head was the one that shouted for his attention. Nathan and Rachel had never had a problem with each other but, they also never really talked.

"What's up?" He questioned curiously. The other players passed by them un aware, as the dancers watched closely to see how Nathan would react. The gossip was juicy and the girls were ready for more. After Haley had walked out of the class, the girls had been dismissed back to their cabins. Code for, go gossip and start some ridiculous rumors. Brooke had been escorted to the nurses station by Rene as she bled somewhat comically from the nose.

"Have you heard about what happened yet?" She asked, almost positive that the answer was no. The basketball players enjoyed flirting and hooking up with the dancers. But, when it came to gossip they usually stayed out of it.

"No, what?" He asked quickly. He had noticed the worried look on Rachel's face from the moment she started talking to him. He also noticed that Haley wasn't with her. Added up, this all lead him to fear that something was going on with his blonde crush.

"Today during rehearsal, Haley like, went off on our instructor." She explained, easing him into the story. She knew that Nathan would panic when he found out Haley was gone and, she was trying to put that off for as long as possible.

"Went off how? What exactly happened?" He asked. Everyone knew that Haley was a relatively calm person. The idea that she had been even slightly rude to someone, other than Brooke, was surprising. But, thinking back to the past few days Nathan realized that she had been acting differently. She had also said she wanted to talk later. These conclusions only worried him more as he waited for Rachel to finish explaining.

"She just flipped out about how dancing didn't mean anything. She kept saying 'you're nothing' and 'what you do is nothing' to Rene. Then your slut face of a sister had to stick her nose in it of course." Rachel spit out bitterly. It was obvious that Haley had been the one to physically attack Brooke but, the brunette did cross a line. Scratch that, she demolished the line.

"What did Brooke do now?" Nathan asked sighing. He was getting sick of hearing all of the mistakes Brooke made. Worst, he was sick of playing the victim of her many mistakes. Her stupid decisions always seamed to fall back on him. Always.

"She made a really mean comment about Haley's dad. James just snapped. She tackled the ho bag to the ground." The red head smirked, looking slightly proud of her friends actions. Though she was upset that Haley would get in trouble, she did enjoy watching Brooke get the stuffing beat out of her.

"What!" Nathan exclaimed. The arguing thing he could see, it was a stretch but, he could see it. Fighting was a whole different story though. This REALLY didn't sound like the Haley James he knew and ... liked a lot. Right.

"Mmhhmm. I saw it with my own two contacts. I'm pretty sure Lu Anne even got some footage of it on her phone. My girl owned mini-Scott. She's in the infirmary right now actually." She finished.

"Haley is?" Nathan asked in confusion as Rachel's phone began to vibrate. She checked the caller ID and was relieved to see that it was Mouth.

"No Brooke. Hold on I have to take this. Hello?" She answered. More confused than ever, Nathan listened to the phone call in hopes of finding out more information.

"I'm so glad you called. We can't find her anywhere. After she walked out of rehearsal I expected her to be back at the cabin but, she wasn't." Rachel informed Mouth over the phone.

"Wait! She's missing. Haley's missing?" Nathan exclaimed frantically. Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded her head at him briefly as she listened to what Mouth was saying on the other line.

"Look, I get that it's personal and all that junk. But, she could be in trouble. I swear if you tell me I'll make sure she's okay. I promise Mouth. But, I need to know what's going on with her. What happened." She coaxed when the boy became hesitant of revealing Haley's pain.

"You didn't think the small fact that she's missing was important enough to tell me at the beginning of this little chat? Seriously!" Nathan butted in yet again.

"Shhh!" Rachel hushed him with and annoyed look on her face. Making a frustrated noise, Nathan threw his hands in the air and waited for the phone call to end.

"Oh my gosh, no wonder. Wow, poor Haley." She responded as Mouth finished explaining. After exchanging a few more details the conversation began to wind down.

"Alright, well, we're going to go try and find her now. Nathan's about to jump out of his skin. Thank you so much for helping. Sure, I'll call you when we know what going on. Bye Mouth." She said before hanging up. As she tucked her phone in her pocket, Nathan looked at her expectantly.

"Well..." He prodded. Rachel looked around at all of the people outside before she grabbed Nathan's arm and dragged him to a secluded area.

"Great now it'll look like we're screwing back here." He bit out. Okay, so all of the excitement had put him on edge. That still didn't mean Rachel was going to take his BS.

"I see the bitch gene runs in the family. Though the clever one must have skipped a generation." She quipped. Before he could reply she shut him up and started talking. "Look, I don't need to tell you that this stays between us. But, just in case, if you breath a word of this information I will rip off your penis and shove it down your throat. You WILL choke on it despite it's small size and you'll never be able to talk again. Or have sex." She quickly warned.

"Gotcha." Nathan gulped, slightly afraid. Okay, terrified.

"Good. So, I talked to Haley's friend Mouth. I guess tomorrow, is the uh, the anniversary of Haley's fathers death." She admitted as the conversation took a serious turn. Nathan opened his mouth to say something but, no word came out. Suddenly everything was clear. Then again it had just gotten more complicated. This wasn't some PMSing, whiny girl problem. It went deep.

"Yeah, shocked, I know. I guess It's only like the second year he's been gone or something. She's probably even more messed up because she isn't with her family." Rachel continued. Nathan nodded numbly. Not knowing what to say he decided to take action instead.

"We need to find her." He said.

"Let's get to it." Rachel concurred. With that the two unlikely allies headed off in search of the girl they couldn't stand to see suffer.

_I'm dizzy from the shopping mall  
I searched for the joy but i bought it all  
It doesn't help the hunger pain  
And a thirst I'd have to drown first to ever satiate_

Less than 30 minutes after her dramatic exit, Haley James was yet to be found. The fact that she was a mere 20 feet from the cabins was almost laughable. Almost. As Rachel and Nathan circled the camp desperate to find her, she was right under their noses. While sitting under a large oak tree, the young blonde thought deeply and softly sang the lyrics to John Mayer's 'Something's Missing'. The confusion that filled her head was so immense that she could barley see straight. A part of her felt relieved to have disposed of some of her tension when she attacked Brooke. Another part of her felt even more overwhelmed, knowing that she had created even more turmoil for herself. The varying emotions swirling through her head left her questioning everything. How could she even tell what was real and what was just her imagination? She thought her family was real but, that disappeared. Was it ever even there to begin with. What if her new family wasn't real either? What would she do then? Well, the wind was real, but she couldn't see the wind. Though she could see the leaves rustling in the trees. Her pain was real, that was for sure but, she couldn't see that either. Yes, she could see the mascara that was left behind from her tears. Yes, if she was looking in a mirror she would see the redness of her cheeks. But, the actually pain... it was invisible. She wore it like a mask day in and day out. And, nobody knew it was there, no one except for her. Her thoughts wavered when she saw a figure immerge into the trees and carry themselves towards her.

_Something's missing  
And I dont know how to fix it  
Something's missing  
And I dont know what it is  
At all_

"Haley!" Nathan shouted, feeling relieved. He quickly texted Rachel as he approached the vulnerable girl, letting the red head know that Haley was okay. Maybe 'okay' wasn't the best term to use. Haley continued to hum the song that provided comfort to her as Nathan gre closer.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. What happened?" He asked crouching down and sitting in front of her carefully. Her eyes looked empty and her face remained passive. Soon her expression became one of confusion and she looked at him questioningly. Was he really there? Was he real?

"No..." She whimpered, covering her ears and closing her eyes. There was too much inside of her head. She couldn't deal with things outside too. She just didn't have it in her anymore.

"Hales." He whispered in concern. The distress that she was in worried him. He had never been one to 'be there' for a friend. He had never needed to. Few people got close enough to 'the great Nathan Scott' to even consider going to him in their time of need. But, he wanted to help Haley. It wasn't just a feeling of obligation because he was the only one with her. He genuinely wanted to make her feel better. He loved when she smiled and he loved it even more when she smiled because of him. 

"I can't do it anymore Nathan." She admitted quietly. Until this point, Nathan hadn't been sure that she even registered his presence. But, as they looked at each other he knew that she was with him. Really with him. Some how the sound of his voice had lured her back to reality and out of her own head.

"Do what?" He asked gently, grabbing her hand and rubbing it soothingly. To be honest, she felt a little like a child. But, she figured that it made him feel better so she allowed him to continue.

"Everything! It's just... I'm so tired." She blurted. There weren't words in the English language that described the way she felt. For the first time ever she wished she was bilingual. Maybe someone, somewhere had invented a way to express what was going on inside of her. Maybe.

"It's okay." He comforted lamely. As mentioned above, he had little experience in the comforting department. Telling Tim to shake it off after he'd been rejected by yet another blonde bimbo didn't count. Well... nah, it didn't.

"That's exactly what I'm tired of!" She exclaimed, shocking him a bit. The conversation had been quiet and soft. The sudden burst of emotion caught Nathan off guard and left him even more at a loss of what to do than before.

"I'm so sick of pretending that everything is okay. It isn't. It's not okay that my dad was in jail most of my life. It's not okay that my mom picked the crappiest boyfriends on the planet. It certainly isn't okay that she took off because she couldn't handle being a mother. My dad is dead and that isn't okay. And, it is not okay that I broke Brooke's nose! Though it did feel pretty good." She finished breathing heavily. The weight on her shoulders lifted just slightly as she continued to collect herself. Never had she admitted those things to someone. Never had she admitted those things to herself.

"You broke Brooke's nose?" Nathan asked. It may have been the least important detail of her rant but, Nathan knew that it was probably the best route to go. Haley had opened up to him. Big time. He didn't want to push things over board. If she wanted to tell him more he would be there to listen. If not, he'd still be there.

"Probably. I heard a crack." She chuckled looking down. Nathan also began to laugh. Soon the two were noisily giggling at Brooke's expense. Rachel peeked around the corner when she heard the noise. After receiving Nathan's text she had booked it to the cabins. But, seeing them together made her think twice. She could always talk to Haley later. For now Nathan had it under control.

"Nice. I hear Lu Anne taped it. I'm thinking instant replay. Over and over." He said in a dreamy voice, causing Haley to laugh even harder.

"Yeah. I guess I sort of snapped. Rene is going to work me to death next class. If they even let me stay." She replied looking uncomfortable. A big part of her wanted to leave camp. To go home and be with her friends and family. But, the larger part of her wanted to stay. It was in Haley's nature to accept challenges and finish things she started. She had been trying to get into the camp for years. Why leave now?

"I'm sure you could explain things to them. They'd understand." He reassured her.

"I won't use my father's death as an excuse. And, yes, I already know that you and Rachel found out about that. Mouth left me a message. There are like eighteen thousand missed calls on my phone. Jeeze." She joked, rolling her eyes.

"That just shows how many people love you." He said, heating up at the mention of love in the vicinity of Haley. She looked away but, quickly turned back to him smiling.

"You're just trying to get me not to be upset." She countered, flirting like her old self. Being around Nathan helped to clear her head. Well, if you didn't count the fogginess she felt when his skin touched hers.

"No, no I'm trying to get you to kiss me." He replied, smirking. Naturally. She shook her head laughing and leaned in to kiss him. He closed his eyes in anticipation and... she kissed him square on the nose.

"Hey, I'll take what I can get." He said while lacing his fingers through her own and smiling. She giggled at how adorable he was and leaned forward again. This time she couldn't help but kiss him on his perfect lips. If only he knew what she was thinking. Yeah, like his ego needed any more inflation. The kiss was sweet and understanding. He knew that she was still in pain. She might have been laughing and smiling again but, it wasn't over.

"You know..." He started seriously after the kiss ended. "You don't have to pretend with me." He continued, causing her to look at him in surprise.

"If you ever get tired of acting like you're okay with everyone else, if you ever need to just scream or cry, I'm here. I don't always say the right things at the right time but..." He trailed off, scratching his head. Haley felt her eyes well up at his words. They were so honest and raw, she couldn't do anything other than believe him gully.

"No. You do, I mean... you... I'm really glad your here. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't." She admitted shyly. With out another word, Nathan scooted next to Haley and placed an arm around her and letting it be known that he was there. She let her head fall to his shoulder before closing her eyes in contentment. Everything was dark with her eyes shut. She couldn't see anything other than darkness. But, despite this, she knew that Nathan was there. And, she knew that what they had was real.

00000000

Authors Note- How was that? I wasn't sure how the final result turned out. I read it over so many times, I don't know... haha just let me know what you think! Thanks! The next chapter will have some more Naley, Rachel and Haley friendship, the return of DANNN, and Brooke being...gasp nice:)


	11. Just What I Needed

Authors Note- Alright so, it's been forever. I won't even try to make an excuse. I had huge writers block on this fic. I still don't like this chapter much. To be honest it's a filler. The fact is, I have a really great chapter all written out and I have for a while but, there's a big time gap that I need to fill. So, the next two chapters won't be too exciting, mostly relationship based. Then there will be a really good one that has some action. I'll try and update by next week, if not sooner. Sorry about the wait. I hope everyone will still comment.

**Chapter 11 :: ****Just What I Needed**

_I don't mind you hanging out  
And talking in your sleep.  
I guess you're just what I needed  
I needed someone to feed  
I guess you're just what I needed  
I needed someone to bleed _

_Dear Haley, _

_Okay, so I'm writing the old fashion way because the computer is down AGAIN! I know it's nonsense. I mean how many times can one computer break? Of course you, being Ms. Responsible 'I'm gonna' save my money to buy a laptop' don't have that problem. I know, I know you've lectured me a million times about saving my money. But, enough of that. I'm writing because mom and I (like that? Mom and I, all your correcting HAS paid off) have decided to come down for the day on Sunday. Mom already called the camp and they said it was fine because Sunday is the camps free day or whatever. Good old Tree Hill is way too boring with out you Hales. Plus I'm in some serious need of best friend advice right now. Yes, it's girl trouble. What else. So like I said we're coming for the day. We should arrive around 11, so you better have your but out of bed! The whole gang wanted to come, but there is no way that would've been aloud. you know those guys are WAYYY too loud for their own good. _

"So did you guys do it in the woods?" Came a voice interupting Haley's thoughts on the letter she just received from Lucas.

"Did we- the woods? Rachel!"

"Oh, come on! That little flirtation dance you two have been doing since we _got_ here has got to be getting old. I'm talking Brooke Davis's mama with _out _the Botox old." The spicy red head fired. Among her favorite things to do was insulting Brooke Davis. And, occasionally the monsters who let her loose in the world.

"Thank's for the mental image and NO it isn't getting old. We're talking things slow. Besides it's not like we haven't progressed or anything." Haley replied self consciously. She was never one to share personal information. Peyton and her had the kind of friendship where a lot could be said with very few words. The rest of her friends were guys. Meaning it was a challenge just to keep them focused enough to decide what pizza place to order from.

"Yeah, yeah you guys have been kissing for a few weeks. Big whoop. You know Nathan's going to get bored soon." She said rolling her eyes. Haley's mouth opened wide and then shut again.

"I- um..." She stuttered not knowing how to respond. This had been one hell of a day. The ups and downs were enough to make her want to vomit. Or maybe that was just the feelings that rose after Rachel's latest outburst.

"Kidding chica! I just wanted to put that thought out there so I could correct it. Nathan will totally wait for you to be ready. I mean, if he were going to become a pushy jerk about it he'd have shown that side already. He really cares about you Hales." She assured her friend.

"You think so?" Haley asked.

"Do _not _make me stroke your ego by saying it again smelly. Anyone can see that Scott is like head over heals and pushing you would only make him ass over face. He wouldn't risk it. Or you." She smirked.

"I trust him. Especially after today." The blonde admitted earnestly. The way that Nathan had stood by her proved just how right she was to give him a chance. People wrote him off as some cocky basketball freak. And, was that true. Well YEAH! But, above and beyond that was an understanding man who was loyal to a fault.

"Okay, save the syrupy Romeo and Juliette stuff for someone who cares. Like Mouth or something. I want to know how you convinced Ms. Stevens to let you stay. Did you beg?" Rachel prompted. Upon arriving back at the cabins Haley had quickly informed Rachel that she was staying. The next order of business of course was for Rachel to make sure Haley was emotionally okay. She may have been a bitch but, she was a bitch with a heart.

"No I didn't beg."

"Bribe?"

"I don't even have that kind of money Rach."

"Blackmail?"

"What- Black- What!"

"Oh I know! Jedi mind manipulation."

"Where do you get this stuff?"

"Star Wars. I love me some Hayden Christensen."

"That is so tr- _not_ the point."

"Okay so, what _did_ happen." After finding out that Haley was doing better, Rachel went to work on getting the blonde to spill details on her and Nathan's escapades in the woods. The rest of course lead to this.

"Fine. So, she gave me the whole spiel about being disappointed and blah, blah, blah... "

**Flash Back**

"Look, I know I was wrong but-"

"No buts, young lady. I'm a firm believer that excuses are just that... excused. You could tell me you were posses by Satan's spawn and I would be none the more sympathetic." Ms. Stevens, the camp head scolded.

"Yes, Ms. Stevens." Haley agreed looking down. Eye contact was a no, no.

"Your behavior was atrocious. I've already dealt with Ms. Davis and she is being punished as well but you..." She went on shaking her head sadly.

"I know. I suck." Haley let slip. Gasping and covering her mouth with her hand, Haley instantly regretted her words.

"I will have to agree Ms. James that you do indeed...suck." The aging woman said with a smile tugging at her lips. Weirdly enough the word error had helped Haley's case. It made her seam more human. Ms. Stevens could not except excuse but, she _could_ except humanity.

"Haley, I like you. I do. But, I can't start making exceptions for students. I have a 3 strike policy. The incident with Brooke and also your treatment of a councilor brings you up to two strikes. That means you have one left." She explained.

"One left. That means... does that mean I can stay?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. As long as you behave for the remainder of the summer. You may stay." She concluded.

**End**

"Nice. Who knew the old bat could be so cool." Rachel replied.

"Yup. Oh, I meant to ask, did you ever call Mouth and let him know I was okay?"

"I let him know. By the way he has a totally sexy phone voice. Remind me again why you didn't snatch him up years ago." Rachel teased.

"Because he's Mouth." Haley laughed. "I don't know. I just, I was with Jake for so long. He's really my only significant relationship thus far in life." She said seriously.

"Right, Jake. Tell me all about you and Mr. Handsome guitar man." She asked excitedly. It wasn't often she got Haley to talk about romance and since the subject had been brought up by the blonde herself, Rachel figured it was worth a shot.

"Jake and I were like... well, Jake is the guy every little girl dreams of falling in love with." Haley admitted.

"Until he stomps all over your heart right?" Rachel supplied, thinking she knew the story.

"Actually no. He didn't hurt me. When I think of Jake I think of, of feeling warm and loved."

"Was he bad in bed?"

"Rachel!"

"What? I mean just think about it Haley. The guy is gorgeous from what I've seen in pictures, he's athletic, plays the frickin' guitar and is amazingly sweet. No offense to our favorite Scott but, given history and what not, Jake seams like a better catch. Actually he seams like THE catch." She rambled.

"He was. We were really happy for a really long time and even now we're still friends." Haley told her nosy friend.

"Well then, what went wrong?"

"We just grew apart I guess. Feelings change ya know?"

"No, I really don't know. I mean, you had the amazing Jake, you have the adorable Mouth, hotter than the equator Lucas and god knows how many other great guys. What makes Nathan different?" She asked.

"Honestly... I don't know." She answered. "But, he is."

**Authors Note- **Comments please! Even though I'm sure you all hate me. Also, Lucas didn't mention Haley being missing because the letter was sent before that. Just to clear things up! Thank and I hope you liked it!


End file.
